It's gonna be okay
by layfu
Summary: Emma is a mess and everyone is worried, Regina is there to help but she is a mess too, can the two of them help each other? Slow burn Swan Queen with a OQ first.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, how are you? I just watch the last episode of OUAT and I wrote this. This is my first fanfic in english and is not my native language so I'm sorry if there is some mistake. I hope you like it.**

"Emma." Regina said as she approached carefully to the woman who had dry tears in her cheeks. Regina put her hand in the savior's shoulder and Emma look at her with such pain in her eyes that the Evil Queen's heart hurt. "Emma."Regina said again but she got no answer, the savior just stayed there quiet, sat in the middle of the wood, in the place that Neal died. "Emma."Regina tried again but the result was the same so she sat next to the blonde and stayed in silence. Emma began to sob, and Regina sighed then put her arm around her shoulder and pulled Emma into a hug. She let the savior cry over in her arms until she passed out and then they disappeared in a purple smoke.

Emma woke up confused, she didn't know where she was or why, she remembered Neal, the pain, and her son, and Regina...She sat in the bed and looked around, she was in Regina's place. Neal was dead, he was not coming back, and the tears began to fall again. "Emma." Regina's voice surprised and she looked at her; the woman gave her a little smile and then hugged her. "It's okay, it's gonna be okay."Regina whispered in her ear. "Henry." that was Emma first word in days, she just disappeared the night of Neal death and they didn't know where she was. David had called her to let her know the news about Neal, Gold and Zelina, and she just went to find Emma, she traced her magic and she found her. "He is okay, he is with David. "The brunette explained still hugging her. "He was his father Regina, I just don't know how...when he remember...I just"

"He is a strong kid, he will understand, it wasn't your fault Emma"

"It was my magic...my magic killed him, he asked me and I did it" Emma said with pain in her voice, her head was in Regina's shoulder "I did it!"

"I know but you did what you have to, there was no other way"

"It had to be, I'm the savior right? I have to save everybody."

"You just don't understand" Emma snapped at her violently and she broke the hug in the process.

"Pardon?" Asked Regina surprised "what do I don't understand exactly? The pain? The powerless to save the man I love? The guilt? Enlighten me dear.

"Regina..."

"Because I know the pain, I have felt the pain for years, the regret for being so weak" Regina said with anger in her voice and she got out of the bed.

"Daniel" Emma whispered searching the other woman's eyes, searching the pain, her pain, their pain. "I'm sorry"

"You should be but I understand I made worst thing when Daniel... you just feel frustrated but you're will be fine, you have to because your son needs you.

"Our son Regina, he will need you too, you are his mom after all."Emma smile for the first time, it was very small but it was something.

"He doesn't remember me" the witch said with a defeated tone.

"But he will, we'll make the potion or a spell or something, I'm the savior, you are the Evil Queen, we will win Regina" Both woman smile to each other, they will defeat that Wicked Witch.

"You have to go now" Regina said while she walked to the guest room door.

"What? Why?" Emma didn't want to go, she didn't want to go to the real world, she felt save there with Regina, it was weird but it was what she needed it.

"Henry is worried, he is with David but he was asking for you" Regina said with a sad smile in her face, she missed the time when Henry wanted her.

"Yeah...so I think I have to go and put a brave face for the kid no?"Emma got up from the bed and followed Regina downstairs, her leather jacket was there waiting for her. "Thank you Regina" Emma gave her a smile and a quick hug and walked out the door.

Regina stayed there thinking about what had happen when a knock in her door startled her. She opened the door and there was Emma Swan smiling.

"Come with me?"

"Emma..." Regina began to say but then she stopped and smiled "yes I'll get my coat, wait here dear."

Both woman began to walk in silence just thinking. When they reached their destination Emma stopped and looked to the brunette.

"Regina..."

"It's gonna be okay" said Evil Queen and then smile and grabbed the Savior's hand and squeeze a little. "It's gonna be okay" she repeat and they entered through the door to face their son, their hands still joined.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, how are you? I just saw the pictures of the next episode and this idea came to me. It's a few days after the Neal's funeral. I hope you like it and sorry for any mistake, english is not my native language. Thank you for reading.**

It was late, two or maybe three in the morning, it was dark and cold; it was raining while Regina walked to Neal's grave where she could see Emma sitting down shivering with cold. She adjusted her umbrella and walked faster approaching the blonde with concern because David had called and said that Emma had gone for a walk and had never returned, Henry was still awake worried because her mother had not returned and David could not go look for her, because he did not want to leave his wife and grandson alone, now they knew who was the wicked witch. She came close to Emma and heard her talk.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Neal." The savior said over and over again. Her face was wet but Regina didn't know if it was tears or water but she assumed that was the first one. She put the umbrella above Emma to stop the water.

"Emma."The blonde looked up and looked at Regina with surprised.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to get you home. Get up please."

"I don't want to go home, I'm staying here."Emma said stubbornly. Regina sighed and looked at the other woman; it seemed that she hadn't slept in days. It's been four days since Neal's death and Emma was worse with each passing day.

"You can't stay here all wet, you are going to get sick."

"That's okay, I deserve it."Emma said and looked at the grave disregarding at the brunette.

"You're coming with me now!" Regina growled and put her hand in Emma's shoulder and both of them disappeared in a purple smoke.

"Let go of me!"Emma yelled and ran to the door but Regina's magic not allowed it.

"You are going to stay here Miss Swan."

"We returned to Miss Swan..."Emma mumbled.

"Yes, when you act like an idiot, yes. Now wait here while I'm going to look something for you to wear." Regina said and disappeared upstairs. Emma tried the door again but it didn't work, she tried to use her magic but she was too weak. Emma gave up and headed to the living room, she sat in the couch and the image of Neal appeared in her head, the tears returned and Emma struggled to not let them fall. Regina appeared with a sweatpants and a t-shirt. The blonde looked at her surprised and Regina clarified "I run Miss Swan so don't look at me like that, go and dry yourself and then change, I'll wait here."

Regina grabbed her phone and sent a text to David let him know about the blonde, the she went to the kitchen and began to make some tea for the blonde, and looked in the fridge something to eat. There was nothing so she grabbed milk, eggs and flour, she would make hotcakes. She began to mix the ingredients thinking about everything that had happened and since when she cared about Emma. "It's for Henry" murmured the brunette to herself.

"Thanks" Emma said scaring Regina "sorry I didn't mean to startle."

"It's okay I didn't see you there. How are you?"Regina asked and put the cup of tea on the table and Emma sat smiling.

"I'm better, I...I don't know what is happen to me right now"

"You have to eat something" Regina said and put a plate with three hotcakes in front of the blonde "David said that you just drink coffee and that's not healthy"

"David said? Since when did you and David talk so much? And why do you talk about me?" asked Emma displeased.

"Because he is worried but he can't take care of you like he want to, he has to take care of your mother and Henry."

"Why do you care?"

"Because of Henry, of course. Now eat!"Regina ordered.

"You are lying Regina, I told you, I always know. Tell me the true, why do you care?"

"Eat and maybe I'll tell you later." Emma glared at her but grabbed her fork and began to eat in silence. Regina smiled pleased and drank her tea. She looked at the blonde's face seeing the dark circles under her eyes, Emma looked exhausted, and she needed to sleep.

"Done. Now tell me the true"

"You need to sleep at least one night" Regina said ignoring the blonde.

"Don't change the subject. I ate, so you have to tell me"

"Go to sleep and then I'll tell you"

"I'm not going to fall for that again. Why do you care?

"Because I do, okay?" Regina snapped at her "Now go to sleep"

"I don't want to" Emma said in a small voice, and the brunette looked at her worried.

"Why?"

"Because he is there, Neal is there dying, and I try to save him but I failed all the time"

"Emma" Regina said looking at her with understanding in her eyes; she used to dream with Daniel every night for years after his death. He asked to save him but she just stayed there still watching Cora ripped his heart out. The dreams had vanished after making the curse, but had returned after Daniel killed a second time.

"How do you move on?" Emma asked carefully. Regina stayed in silence. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't ask that"

"He told me to love again" the blonde look at her surprised that the brunette decides to answer her. "The second time he told me that." Regina stayed in silence remembered that moment."He died in my arms twice, the first one I decided to go for revenge; I wasn't ready for anything else." The image of Tinker Bell and her True Love crossed her mind. "I couldn't let him go, he was my first love and I thought that I wasn't capable to love but Henry entered into my life and all of that changed" Regina said smiling, remembered a baby Henry. "I learnt to love again but just him." Regina stayed in silence without know how to continue.

"Neal said that I have to find my Tallahassee" Emma whispered slowly.

"Your what?"Regina asked confused.

"My happy ending, we would have gone to Tallahassee, to live there and be happy, to start a new life but then he left, I went to jail, Henry was born and you know the rest." Emma finished her tea and gave her a sad smile remembered; Regina smiled at her and then picked up the dishes.

"You have to sleep now" The brunette said trying to get everything back to normal, she didn't understand why she had told all of that. She felt uncomfortable for sharing something so deep but Emma had something that drew his sincerity. She left the dishes in the sink, she will wash them later, now she had to make the blonde went to sleep.

"I don't want to dream with Neal" Emma said worried and Regina sighed.

"Go to the guest room and wait for me"

Emma sat on the bed nervous but she didn't know why, Regina was kind with her but the brunette only was kind to Henry. Regina cared for her too even if she didn't want to admit it. Emma smiled to herself, Regina cared for her. The door opened and the brunette entered the room with a small phial.

"What is that?"

"A potion for dreamless sleep." The witch answered with a smile.

"Really?" Emma asked hopefully.

"Yes, so you go to sleep now and tomorrow you go with Henry, he is really worried about you."

"Fuck!"

"Language!"

"Sorry, I forgot about the kid, I'm horrible" Emma said angry with herself.

"No you're not, you hadn't sleep in four days is normal that you were confused. Now sleep and tomorrow you go to him" Regina said kindly. "Drink it"

Emma drank the potion and lay down in the bed; she closed her eyes and tried to sleep. A few minutes later she felt the weight of the bed sink and Regina's hand in her hair. She stayed still and waited.

"You will have your Tallahassee Emma" Regina whispered she stroked Emma's hair and get out of bed and went to the door. She was about to leave the room when she heard.

"You too Regina, you too."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, how are you? Thanks for favorite and follow the story =). Here is anothe chapter, I hope you like it. Sorry for any mistake. Thanks for reading.**

"Are you okay?" Henry asked to his mother with concern in his voice, she didn't look well; she seemed tired and really sad. "Mom?" the kid tried again but his mother didn't answer. "MOM!" He shouted this time.

"Wha..? Henry what is wrong with you? You didn't have to yell at me."

"Yes I did, you weren't listen. Are you okay?"

"Of course kid" Emma lied and then smiled trying to seem fine.

"I don't believe you. Where were you last night?"

"Since when you are the parent here? I was busy kid, everything is okay, and you don't have to worry. Now eat your breakfast, we have to go" Emma said and she was lost in her thoughts again. She pulled out of her pocket the dreamless potion that Regina gave her and couldn't help to smile. The evil queen had a heart and she cared for her, maybe that just was for Henry, but Emma didn't care because she was starting to care about her too.

"Why I have to stay in the library?"

"Because I have to investigate your father's death and you can't come with me so you are going to stay with Belle"

"Is that why you don't sleep?" Asked Henry worried.

* * *

"I sleep kid and I'm fine, are you finish?" Henry nodded and Emma pick up the dishes "go for your stuff"

"Thanks for watching him" Emma said to Belle outside the library so Henry doesn't listen.

"It's okay; he loves to read so we are going to have a great time. Are you okay? It must be hard; Neal was your first love, if you need to talk...

"I'm perfect, but thanks" Emma interrupted. "I have to go; I need to find that witch."

"So is you and me Henry" Belle said entered to the library with a smile. "What do you want to do?

"She is lying, isn't she? She is sad and I don't know how to make it better." The kid said with a sad voice.

"Oh Henry..."

"She thinks I don't notice but I do, she isn't sleeping and her friends are worried." Belle looked at him surprised, he didn't change, yes maybe he didn't remember but he was still the same.

"It's going to be okay Henry, she just needs time."

"You don't know that, we were happy in New York, and then we arrive here and...she doesn't smile anymore."

"But she will, I know you are worry but..."

"She is lying to me, she never did that before" Henry interrupted angry with her mother and with himself because he couldn't fix it.

"How are you?" Belle asked approaching to him.

"Why are you asking that?" Henry said defensively.

"He was your father, are you sad?"

"He left me and my mother, he wasn't my father." the kid answered angry. "He wasn't there and now he appears out of nowhere and dies" the tears appeared in his eyes "I didn't know him, I didn't want to but now he is dead and I can never know about him." Belle hugged him tightly. "He is dead"

"It's okay honey" she tried to calm him. "I'm sure you can talk to Emma about him, you can ask her."

"What if she is lying?"

"She is trying to protect you, is what a mother do, she doesn't want that you see her sad, she has to be strong for you."

"I just want to see her smile again."

"She will, but now enough of tears, let go read something yes? Belle asked with a smile and Henry nodded happy.

* * *

"I can't trace her" Ruby frowned with concern, they were in the wood looking for the wicked witch "the scent disappears here" she said pointing a tree.

"It can't disappear from scratch" Emma said kicking the tree. "Fuck"

"I'm sorry...maybe if you try tracing her magic?"

"I don't know how to do that." Emma said bother to herself, nothing was going right. She couldn't find the witch, she was lying to her son, Neal was dead and she just wanted to call Regina and talk.

"Emma, are you okay?"

"Why everyone ask that? I'm fine" Emma snapped to her friend.

"Yeah...well you look like crap" Ruby said with an apologetic smile.

"Thanks Rubs"

"Sorry but is true. Are you sleeping? Or eating?" Asked following Emma that had begun to walk.

"Yes, last night Regi..." The blonde tried to stop herself but it was late. She just closed her eyes and listened.

"Regina aka Evil Queen Regina? You spent the night with her? Does Snow know? Don't tell her, she is pregnant. Are you crazy?"

"Shut up! Yes Regina, David called her and asked her to look for me. I don't know if Snow knows, I haven't talk to her since Neal's death. I haven't talk to anyone actually." Emma explained.

"Why didn't David called me? I could smell you in two seconds"

"That's your way to tell me that I stink? Thanks." the blonde said sarcastically.

"It's not what I mean and you know it. Why Regina?" asked Ruby curiously.

"Honestly?" the wolf nodded "I have no idea." A noise startle her, it was her phone. "Sorry, I have to take this" Emma said and answered the call. "Hi Belle, how is Henr...?...WHAT?...How could you lost him?...No, you stay there, I'm going to look for him" Emma ended the call and leaned against the nearest tree, she was shaking.

"What happen? Is Henry okay?" Ruby asked worried.

"He is gone, Belle doesn't know where he is, he just disappeared." Emma said in tears.

* * *

Regina was sitting in her desk when the bell began to ring loud and nonstop. She stayed still for a second, she was not expecting visits, no one in that town wanted to see her; maybe Emma ... but the blonde was busy with her things. The bell was still ringing so the brunette got up from her chair and headed for the door.

"I'm coming!" she shouted trying to stop the noise. She opened the door ready to yell at the person who was outside but she could only whisper "Henry"

"I need your help Miss Mills" the kid said looking everywhere, Bella must have realized that he had disappeared and surely called his mother. "May I come in please?"

"Yes, of course" Regina said moving to let Henry in her house. She walked to the living room and sat in the couch, the kid did the same. "Do you want something to drink?" He shook his head "Okay...What are you doing here?"

"I already told you, I need your help"

"What can I do for you?" Asked Regina smiling to her son, a lump began to form in her throat, her son was there in her house.

"Last night I heard David talked with you by phone. He said that my mother hadn't returned and he asked you to find her because you had done it the last time right?"

"I believe that's correct..." Regina began to say without knowing where the conversation was going.

"So you can do it again, can't you?"

"Emma is missing?" the brunette asked with concern.

"No, but she is sad...I don't know what to do but maybe you do. You two are friends right?" Henry asked smiling.

"Your mother and I...we have a complicated relationship. I don't know if I'm the right person to help her."

"But you can try and I help too. Can you try? Please" Henry asked in a tone impossible to resist. Regina was about to give in when her cell phone rang.

"_Hello?_" Regina answered the call walking to the kitchen leaving her son in the couch. "Emma? Are you crying?" She whispered trying to Henry didn't listen.

"_I lost him, I looked everywhere but I couldn't find him. I think that the wicked witch have him, we have to safe him, he is our son Regina, we have to go there and save him_" Emma said quickly and tearfully.

"_Are you talking about Henry?_" Regina asked carefully trying to understand the other woman.

"_Yes! How many children do you have? Of course is about Henry!_" Emma snapped at her furious.

_"Calm down. Henry..._"

"_I can't stay calm. Did you not hear what I said?_" Emma interrupted her.

"_He is here, he is fine Emma_"

"_What? Why did you not tell something sooner? I was scared to death!_"

"_Because you didn't let me. Can you listen to me?_" Regina said losing patience.

"_Yes...sorry_" Emma mumbled.

"_He is here, he arrived a while ago, I thought you knew._" Regina calmly explained.

"_I didn't. He was with Belle, he must've escaped."_

_"Why don't you come here? We can eat together."_ Regina suggested nervously biting her bottom lip.

_"That's sounds great. I'll be there in an hour"_ Emma said so the brunette could spend time with Henry.

_"Perfect, we'll wait for you"_ she said and ended the call.

"Am I in trouble?" Henry asked behind her. She made a small jump and turned around to face her son.

"Yes you are young men but we discuss that later, now we have to cook" Regina said smiling, she remembered when Henry was younger how they used to cook together for the holidays and the weekends.

"Okay, let's do it!" Henry smiled to the woman. "But first...are you help me with my mom?" he asked seriously.

"Yes I will" Regina answered sighing and Henry hugged her tightly.

"Thank you" he mumbled but the brunette didn't answer, she was trying not to cry.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, how are you? Here is another chapter. I want to thank you guys for the review, the followers and favorites. This is my first story in english and I didn't know what to expect.**

**Andrea-W-M: Thanks for your review and yes I think is going to be slow burn SQ. Glad you like it.**

**So I hope you like the chapter. Thanks for reading and sorry for any mistake.**

"Are you okay?" Emma asked for third time, it was late she knew that but she couldn't sleep thinking in how the woman had flown that afternoon.

"I'm fine!" Regina glared at her. "Could you stop asking that?

"Well...you know that you passed through the bell tower no?"

"Yes I think I remember that, but I'm fine" Regina sighed, she was tired, her magic had drained all of her energy, she needed to rest. "What are you doing here? Is Henry okay?" The brunette asked worried it was two in the morning when Emma knocked at her door.

"Yeah...I just couldn't sleep and..."

"And you just came here?" Regina interrupted looking at her astonished.

"I assumed that you will be awake and I was right" Emma said smiling. "Henry is fine, he really liked the dinner the other night, he like your food"

"I think some things don't change" Regina smiled thinking in her son. "Are you still having nightmares?"

"Some but nothing that I can no control"

"Right...that's why you're here right now" Regina said sarcastically.

"I was worried about you actually." Emma said looking everywhere but at Regina.

"You were..." The Evil Queen looked shocked, she just stayed there sat in the couch with a weird face. The minutes passed but the brunette was still in silence and Emma was starting to worry, maybe she had a contusion after all. Emma approached carefully and when she was about to touch her arm, Regina looked at her in a way that she never looked before. "You were worried about me" The brunette repeated slowly. Emma nodded smiling.

"Why?" Regina asked confused.

"Because I do" the blonde said remembered that the brunette had given her the same answer. "I have to go, it's really late and Henry is alone..."

"WHAT?!" Regina yelled. "Have you left our son alone when there is a witch out there?" The brunette asked furious getting up from the couch. "A witch that is more powerful than me? Are you crazy?!" Regina grabbed her arm tightly and Emma winced in pain.

"What are you doing?"Emma asked before a purple smoke surrounded her. They were right outside her apartment.

"Now you go there and stay with Henry, that witch maybe wants my heart and destroys me but she can't touch my son"

"Our" Emma corrected her.

"Protect him." Regina ordered her. "Good night" She threw something to the blonde and then disappeared. Emma looked at her hands and smiled when she saw a small phial with the dreamless potion.

* * *

Regina yawned again; she had been unable to sleep because she kept thinking a way to defeat her sister. She couldn't believe that Cora would have hidden that. Regina drank her coffee trying to take away tiredness, but it wasn't working.

"I'm sorry about yesterday…Can I sit?" Tinkerbell said kindly, she seemed regretful. The brunette just looked at her. "Come on Regina, I just want to talk to you"

"And why so, dear?"

"Because I think you need a friend right now" The fairy said with concern. "And believe it or not I care about you."

"Sure that is why you tried to kill me in Neverland?" Regina asked sarcastically while the fairy sat in front of her.

"I thought you had forgiven me for that and you weren't kind with me either, were you?"Tinkerbell countered. "I lost my wings because of you"

"No, you lost your wings because you became obsessed with something that wouldn't happen"

"I think that it's going to happen" The fairy smiled looking at Robin Hood who entered the dinner and smiled to the Evil Queen. The brunette gave him a small smile. "So...What are you going to do with your true love?"

"Nothing. I have other priorities right now"

"You can't keep escaping this!"The fairy raised her voice causing turning heads in Granny's.

"Be quiet!" Regina scolded her. "I have a lot to deal with." Tinkerbell gave her an incredulous look. "Henry? A missing year? My wicked sister? I can't deal with a true love thing"

"Don't you think that maybe he can help you?"

"I work alone Tink."

"And Emma?" The fairy asked of nowhere and the evil queen choked with her coffee.

"What about her? She asked coughing.

"You two worked very well in Neverland"

"Yes because we had a mission in common, save Henry" Regina explained trying to recover.

"Well maybe a true love kiss could help no?" Tinkerbell smiled at her and left. Regina stayed there thinking, a true love kiss, maybe that could break the curse and everyone would remember and if she was the one who made potion to recovery memories, she could do it again.

* * *

Regina entered the library anxious; Emma had called to say that Belle had found something important about Zelina. She looked around and saw Emma there, the idiots, Ruby, Belle and Hook…She looked confused for a moment, and he was the babysitter after all. Emma approached to her.

"Where is Henry?" The brunette asked harshly.

"Relax, he is with Granny" Emma answered calmly and dragged to the table where Belle was sitting.

"Okay…Now that we're all here, can you tell us what you discover?" Snow asked to Belle but she looked at her daughter with suspicious look.

"Last night I had a dream with Rumple…"

"Excuse me but this is all about a dream? I thought that you discovered something important" Regina interrupted.

"Let her to talk" David said.

"As I was saying…Rumple was there and he was really bad, he talked nonsense, he seemed a little crazy but then I understood that he was trying to give me a message so I listened carefully. He said your name" Belle explained and looked directly to Regina. "Something about a curse and then something about a spell, he didn't know what it was but he said that it would be a second chance for the wicked witch. He said that you have to stop her Regina, you are the only one who can but he didn't say why or how."

"How do you know that it wasn't a trap?" Regina asked skeptically. "After all, that witch controls him."

"He was my Rumple, he was saying nonsense so she doesn't suspect" Belle said defensively.

"Look I know you love him but he can't be trust. I'm sorry but is the true"

"But she is preparing something. She took my courage, she wants your heart. She is doing something." David said seriously.

"And she has Rumplestinkin by her side." Ruby added worried.

"Do you have any idea of what she wants?" Snow asked to Regina.

"She wants me dead and my heart but I don't know what a second chance means."

"Well obviously she wants to do all over again" Hook said and Regina simply ignored him. She was busy reviewing all the spells she knew. She walked away from the group who had begun to discuss different theories. She needed silence and maybe go to look into her mother's stuff again.

"Are you okay?" Emma approached to her.

"I'm fine…are you okay?"

"Yes, that potion is miraculous" The blonde smiled at her. "Do you have any idea of what's going on?"

"Honestly? No. I don't remember any spell to give you a second chance; maybe it will be travel in time but is impossible."

"Why? She came for a different land; maybe she can do it."

"Is impossible Emma" Regina confirmed.

"You don't know that. Maybe she is trying to do it." Emma said stubbornly.

"Because I tried and it didn't work." The brunette confessed with a sad voice. She recalled that she spent months researching books trying to find something about time travel. She just wanted Daniel back and she thought that she could go back in time and defeat Cora but she never found a way to do that.

"Daniel?" Emma asked carefully she didn't want the brunette snapped at her.

"Yes" Regina answered still lost in her memories. She recovered quickly and approached to the group who was still discussing. She tried to talk but no one listened, she tried again and obtained the same result. Emma approached quickly but she was late. "ENOUGH!" Regina yelled and everybody stopped. Regina smirked dangerous. "Now you are going to listen to me because really I'm the only person here that can do something. So time travel is not possible but she could try other thing. You are going to look for some spell or course that required a heart, courage and the dark one."The brunette ordered to Belle. "You are pregnant so you are useless and you have to take care of her David so you are useless two." Regina looked at the other person there, Ruby, Hook and Emma. "I prefer Ruby and Granny to take care Henry" The brunette said to the blonde who nodded. Hook didn't look happy about that.

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of him." Hook defended himself.

"I'm not trust you" The Evil Queen said.

"Well Emma does."The pirate smirked and then winked to Emma. "She is his moth…"He couldn't finish the sentences because a fireball hit him in the chest. "Fuck! Are you crazy?" He pulled out his sword ready to battle.

"Okay, enough. Henry is our son so if Regina doesn't trust you Henry will stay with Ruby. Understand?" Emma said supporting the brunette. The pirate nodded but he was angry. "Great, now can I talk to you outside?"She asked to the witch. Both went outside.

"Thanks" Emma looked confuse. "For let Henry stay with Ruby"

"I trust her and you trust her too, we are his mothers. I should ask your opinion before. I'm sorry"

"Well you're doing it now so is okay."

"What do I do?" Emma asked.

"About what dear?"

"Well you gave everyone something to do but me." Emma pouted.

"Oh, you're right. I think I know how to defeat her but I'm going to need your help" Regina said ashamed of her weakness.

"Really?" Emma smiled happy. "What do I need to do?"

"My magic can't destroy her but maybe our magic can" The brunette was nervous but she didn't know why, they had to combine their magic just to defeat her sister, nothing else.

"Okay…but you have to give me classes because I don't know how to do it."

"Yes, of course." Regina let out the air she was holding. Emma had said yes. "Do you want to start now?" Emma looked down.

"Sorry but I have to get Henry from Granny's. I promised him that we will spend the afternoon together" the blonde said apologetically.

"Oh" was all that Regina said. It hurt so much. It wasn't Emma's fault and she knew it but she could spend every day with their son and she couldn't, she was just Miss Mills to him. "I'm going now" The witch said quickly.

"Regina wait…" Emma tried to stop her but she just disappeared in a purple smoke. "Fuck" the blonde muttered to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! How are you? Here is another chapter, I hope you like it. Thanks for reading and sorry for any mistake!  
**

**Butterflykisses0: Thanks for you review and for following the story. Glad you like it.**

* * *

Regina walked in the woods lost in her thoughts. She knew that it wasn't Emma's fault but it hurt so much that Henry didn't remember her. She kicked a stone with anger, she just wanted peace for once so she could spend time with her son but now she had to defeat her sister. She had no idea how to do that, she couldn't defeat Peter Pan, Rumpelstiltskin did it but he gave his life in the process. She wasn't ready for that, not now when her son didn't know who she was. She kept walking when she heard a noise behind her. She turned around with a fireball in her hand.

"Sorry, don't shoot please" Ruby said raising her hands in surrender.

"What are you doing here?" Regina asked annoying, she wanted to be alone.

"I'm running, since the curse was broken, my inner wolf likes to run here even in the human form." Ruby explained smiling. "What are you doing here?"

"It is not your business"

"You don't look good..."

"Well thanks Miss Lucas" The brunette said sarcastically.

"I mean, you look sad. Is for Henry?" Regina stayed in silence and Ruby came closer. "He is going to remember you, don't worry."

"How do you know that? Do you see the future now?" She asked bitterly.

"No, but you cast an entire curse just to revenge so I think you are capable to make him remember. Emma did and I think it was your potion." Ruby explained leaning on a tree.

"Yes but I don't remember the last year so is impossible"

"Can you stop being so pessimistic?"

"Why do you care?" Regina asked skeptically.

"I don't" The brunette look down, of course nobody care about her. "But the wolf does."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"I…I don't know how to explain it but my wolf cares about you so do you want to talk about it?"

"No thanks" Regina said looking to Ruby like she was crazy, the wolf cares for her, that didn't make sense. Regina began to walk away, she had to go home and start everything for the magic lessons.

"Okay…but I think you need a friend right now" And Ruby passed her running. The brunette kicked a stone again while thinking about what Ruby had said, Tinkerbell had said the same, and maybe she really needed a friend after all. She pulled out her cell phone and began to look in the contacts then she pressed call and waited, nobody answered, she tried again but nothing. She sighed and began to write a text "I need to talk…can you meet me in the park? R", she sent it and disappeared in a purple smoke, she needed to change her clothes.

* * *

Emma smiled to her son while they walked through the park. Granny said that Henry had behaved well and she had no problem in taking care him tomorrow or any other day. Her son was chatting happily about his day and she only can nod, she was worried about Regina. She had hurt the woman unintentionally of course but she felt guilty, she could be with her son all the time but the brunette couldn't; maybe she could try to do another dinner and Henry could be with both of them.

"Mom? Are you even listening to me?" The boy asked worried, she was sad again.

"What? Yes of course?" She reassured with a smile.

"You're lying"

"No I'm not" They launched a war of looks.

"What did I tell you then?" Henry asked with a smirk.

"That…you like Granny" Emma answered trying to sound secure.

"Yeah…that was ten sentences ago. You weren't listening"

"Sorry kid, I was thinking in something…so what did you say?" Emma ran her hand through his hair affectionately.

"Something or someone?" Henry asked curious. Emma stayed in silence not knowing how respond.

"Do you want an ice cream?" She tried to change the subject but it didn't work, it never worked.

"Don't avoid the question."

"Henry… Is an adult stuff okay? I can't talk about it with you, is just to…"

"Protect me, I know" He interrupted tired of that, he didn't need protection.

"One day you will understand, I promise." Emma smiled to her son. "Now do you want an ice cream?"

"Yes but can we invite someone?" He asked shyly, he wasn't sure about his plan.

"You…you want to invite someone?" Emma look surprised about that and closed her eyes hoping it wouldn't Hook.

"Yes, can we?"

"Who?" Emma asked with fear, he really didn't know many people. "Is Hook?"

"Who?" Henry looked at her confused.

"I mean Killian"

"Ah no is not him" Her son answered disgusted. Emma noticed.

"I thought you liked him"

"It's okay but he is weird, he dresses weird too and he doesn't know what a GPS is. Don't you find that strange?"

"Maybe…but he really doesn't like technology" Emma tried to explain.

"But mom is a GPS, everybody knows about that."

"Well he doesn't, and don't worry because you will be staying with Granny"

"Great, she cooks really well and she's funny too." Henry smile widely.

"So…who do you want to invite?" Emma asked really curious.

"The Madam Mayor"

"Regina?" Emma stopped walking and looked to her son with her eyes wide open.

"Yes" He grinned.

"Why? I mean is okay, yes we can. I'll call her right now or maybe we can go to her house no? Or maybe not, I'll call her and we'll wait for her…" Emma began to ramble while Henry looked at her funny.

"Mom calm down. Why are you so nervous?"

"I'm not nervous…I'm just…not nervous at all." She tried to defend herself failing miserably. "Why do you want to invite her?" She tried to change the subject but her son simply rolled his eyes.

"I like her" He said and began to walk away. Emma stayed there smiling like an idiot. He liked Regina, he liked his mother and he wanted invite her an ice cream. She began to laugh quietly, he didn't remember but he still liked his mother. She tried to calm herself but she couldn't, she was happy for the first time in days. Henry looked back and saw her mother smiling, he smiled too. He was right, Regina made her mother happy. "Mom, are you coming?"

"Yes, I'll call Regina and…"

"I don't think it's necessary" Henry said, pointing to the other side of the park. Emma followed the direction, with her eyes and saw the brunette sitting on a bench. She smiled and began to walk with her son next to her. They were about to reach Regina when they saw someone approaching quickly.

* * *

"I thought you weren't coming" Regina said hurt, she was about to leave.

"I'm sorry…I really don't know how this works" Tinkerbell showed her a cell phone. "I thought you were trapped here because this made noise and you were there, in the screen. I tried to free you with magic but it didn't work and then your name appeared with a small envelope and I thought you were there so I opened it but it was a message so I thought you were in there trying to communicate with me but I didn't understand why…" The fairy stopped her explanation because Regina began to laugh loudly.

"You…you thought I was in there?" Regina asked still laughing.

"Well yes, your face was in the screen and I thought you were there…" Regina giggled. "It's not funny!"

"Oh it is dear" The brunette answer trying to calm herself. "How are you here?"

"I was in Granny's and she saw how worried I was and helped me. I didn't understand much but she said you were waiting in the park so I ran here."

"Thanks for coming" Regina smiled really gratefully.

"You said you need to talk, are you okay?"

"No…can we walk?" The brunette asked.

"Sure" Tinkerbell smiled and linked their arms and began to walk; neither of them noticed two people who were watching from afar.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi How are you? Sorry for the delay, I was recuperating from Sunday's episode and wanted the story to continue more or less what is happening in the series. I'll try to upload the next chapter before Sunday with parts of what happened in episode 3x17. Hope you like the chapter. Thanks for adding me as a favorite. If you can leave some review it would be great, so I know if you like the story so far. Thanks for reading and sorry for any mistake.**

* * *

"I miss him" Regina said after a few minutes of walking in silence. Tink seemed confuse.

"Henry or…?"

"Both of them. I miss my son Tink, I know he is here and he is fine but he is not my son, not anymore." Regina said sadly. "He has other life and I haven't part in that, I'm just Miss Mills to him."

"Regina…you are going to defeat Zelena and he is going to remember everything."

"I don't know if I can do that. My sister is more powerful than me, I…I'm really lost this time."

"Maybe but you have people there to help you" The fairy said smiling. "You just have to find another way."

"Uhh…Don't say that, you sound like Snowwhite."

"Sorry…but is true. And Daniel? I thought you were better, I mean…" Tink didn't know how to end that sentence, so she just looked at the brunette worried. She thought that her friend had moved on.

"I will always miss him but now…is just…Emma…"

"Emma? What about her?" Tink asked curious.

"She is not okay. Neal's death really affected her and…"

"Well yeah, she loved him"

"I know that, she is not okay…"

"Why do you care? I mean, yeah she is Henry's mom too but you and her aren't friends." Tink looked carefully and saw a flash of hurt in the queen's eyes.

"I know that, but if she is not okay, Henry will be sad. He asked me help."

"What? When?"

"The other day he came to my house, he was worried about her and asked me help, he wants her to smile."

"And you make her smile?" Tink smirked.

"What? NO!"Regina looked to the other side nervous.

"Well your kid thinks that otherwise he wouldn't ask you." Tink said observing the facial expression of the queen.

"He is wrong and you too. And I am worried because she thinks it was her fault and I know where the guilt and revenge can take you." Regina explained. "She can't be the next Evil witch."

"Because you care."

"Because of Henry." Regina clarified. "Can we talk about something else?"

"Yes, of course." Tink said with an innocent smile looking ahead of them. A man was looking to her friend. "At least you make someone smile."

"What?" The brunette asked confused. The fairy grinned at her and pointed a person in the distance; it was Robin with her adorable son. "Nothing is going to happen with him" The brunette said uncomfortable.

"He is your true love, you can't avoid that."

"Shut up" Robin was coming closer and she didn't want him to listen. He couldn't know he was her true love.

"Good afternoon ladies" The man with the lion tattoo said smiling but looking at Regina.

"Hi Robin, how are you?" Tink replied because the Queen seemed to have run out of words.

"I'm fine, I came to the park with Roland. Say hi son."

"Hi!" The little one said smiling and Regina smiled back, he was too cute.

"How are you?" This time Robin asked directly to the brunette.

"I'm fine. We were about to leave."

"Oh. Well…allow us to escort you" Robin said kindly.

"I don't think…"

"Yes, it would be great" Tink interrupted her and ignored the glare the Regina sent to her. The four of them began to walk but the fairy grabbed Roland and walked faster. _I'm going to kill her_ was all she thought seeing the fairy turned around and winked at her.

* * *

"Maybe next time kid" Emma said looking how Regina went with Tinkerbell.

"Yeah…can we have ice cream anyway?" He asked hopefully.

"Yes, let's go!" Emma said so she didn't have to think in the brunette. "Wait here" She ordered her son and went to buy ice cream. She was waited in the line when Ruby passed close to her. "Rubes!" She yelled because her friend had headphones on.

"Hi Emma! What are you doing here?"

"Buying ice cream for me and Henry" The blonde replied pointing the table where her son was waiting.

"Great…by the way tomorrow Henry will be stay with me" Ruby informed with a smile.

"What? I thought Granny…"

"Yeah but she is really busy and tomorrow will be too so she asked me. Is that okay?" The wolf girl asked worried.

"Yes, yes, no problem"

"Okay, see you tomorrow then" And she continued running.

"Here you go" Emma said and gave Henry his ice cream.

"Thanks. Were you talking with the waitress?" He asked curious, her mother seemed have many friends in this town but according to her she hadn't been here before. He frowned, it was very strange.

"Yes, she will be watching you tomorrow"

"Really?" He asked really exciting. Emma looked at him suspiciously.

"Yes…why are you so excited?"

"For nothing" Her son answered quickly but a blush in his cheeks betrayed him.

"Henry…"

"What? Have you seen her?" He asked surprising her.

"Yes, I have eyes but she is way too old for you. I think is better that you'll stay with David and…"

"What? No! They are boring!" He interrupted rudely. "I want to stay with Ruby"

"That's not gonna happen. You will stay with them…"

"But they are boring!" He interrupted again and Emma tried to calm herself, he was acting strange lately and she didn't know why.

"Okay then you will stay with Killian"

"He is weird." Her son whined.

"You have to choose boring or weird?" Emma said sternly, she was losing her patience. Henry thought for a moment.

"Can I stay with Miss Mills?" The blonde looked at him astonished, maybe he remembered something. She sighed and tried to act calm.

"No you can't. She has to help me with the investigation" She added before her son could open his mouth. "Maybe other day" Emma said trying to cheer him up.

"Okay…if I have to choose, I'll take the weird."

"Good" Emma said smiling forcibly. Regina would kill her. "Time to go kid" They stand up and began to walk chatting happily. They were about to leave the park when someone crashed with Henry.

"Sorry" The little Roland said from the floor.

"Is okay" Henry smiled and helped him to stand up.

"Roland, are you okay?" Robin came close to his son, Regina right behind him.

"Yes papa" Roland smiled.

"Hello Emma, Henry." Regina smiled at them but only Henry smiled back.

"Hi Miss Mills."The boy looked at her mother but Emma remained quiet.

"Hi I'm Tinkerbell" The fairy presented herself since everyone was busy with other things. Robin looked at Roland, Regina looked at Henry and Emma looked at Regina and Robin together. "We have to go, right?" She said trying to break the awkward silence.

"Yes we have. It was a pleasure to see you. I'll see you tomorrow Emma." The blond just nodded.

"Bye Miss Mills" Henry said with a smile and looked how they walked away then he looked at her mother and noticed how serious she was, maybe there was something there after all. He grinned and began to walk with his mother but then frowned. "What kind of name is Tinkerbell?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi there! How are you? This chapter is about Emma learning how to use her magic in the episode 3x17 with some change and what I think that happened in the apartment. Hope you like it and thanks for following, review and favorite the story. Thanks for reading and sorry for any mistake.**

* * *

Regina walked to her vault quickly, surprisingly Emma was there waiting for her. The brunette made a sign with her head and both of them went down stairs.

"Don't touch anything" Regina said straightening her hair.

"How am I suppose to learn magic if I can't touch anything?"

"The same way I did with Rumple, we are going to create a solid foundation first and then build your skill from the ground up" She began to explain but noticed how Emma was grabbing something. "I said don't touch" Emma pouted and she rolled her eyes. "So I went to Granny's before and Henry wasn't there. Where is he? With the uncharmings?

"Actually he is with Hook" Emma answered afraid of

"WHAT? I thought we agreed to leave him with Granny's or Ruby."

"Yeah, well our son has a crush on Ruby so I didn't think that it was a good idea to leave him with her" Emma explained.

"A crush on Ruby? She is way to older for him."

"I know, so I leave him with Hook" Emma said and Regina glared at her so she added. "He thinks that my parents are boring and that Hook is weird. Actually he wanted to stay with you but I told him that it was not possible, so he chose the weird. " Regina smiled, her son wanted her.

"Well you could leave him with Belle."

"Yeah…so he can escape again. I trust Hook. He brought me back to Storybrook and he didn't have to"

"Well…he brought you back" Regina said bitterly.

"What does suppose to mean?" Emma asked confused.

"Seriously?" Emma looked at her lost. "You're going to pretend that everyone doesn't see the yearning looks and doey eyes?"

"I don't yearn" Emma clarified.

"Well maybe…but he does" Regina said feeling relieved but she didn't know why.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing?"Emma yelled at her in the middle of a bridge.

"Teaching you to swim" Regina smirked.

"Are you out of your mind?"

"Every time you exhibited your power it's been spurred by your instincts, so today we're going to those instincts until you master them." The brunette explained slowly.

"A little reading doesn't sound so bad now." Emma replied wishing be in somewhere else.

"You can stop me"

"Stopping from what?" The blonde asked scared.

"This" The witch answered and moved her hand doing the bridge collapse.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Emma grabbed the rope hard.

"Making the bridge collapse. You can either stop it or die. "

"Regina! Enough! Stop this!" She yelled hanging in the air.

"No! You stop it, no more hand holding, you have to do this…reach into your guts…you know you can do this…is inside you Emma…save the bridge…save yourself" Regina said believing in the blonde, she knew that Emma could do it, she knew that the blonde had powerful magic maybe more than hers but then the savior fell and Regina's world stopped moving for a second while she watched Emma fell down. No, she can do this, I know she can was all she thought and then the bridge glued together and Emma Swan came to her in a piece of wood.

"I…did I just do that?" The blonde asked surprise to herself.

"Yes…when all I wanted is for you to retied the rope." Regina said fighting the urge to hug her.

"Is like you said, instinct. Why are you pissed? I did it. Why that's matter how?"

"You think I'm mad because you didn't listen to me? I'm mad because…look all this potential inside of you and you've been wasting it." She said and Emma just smiled at her. The brunette offered her hand to help her cross the bridge, the blonde took it.

"Thanks. I can't believe I did that"

"Well you did, I think we can try to make other thing now" Regina said and began to walk away.

"Wait…"

"What?" The witch turned around and saw the blonde standing there. "Are you hurt?" She asked worried.

"I'm afraid" Emma mumbled lower but Regina heard it.

"You are the savior"

"I almost died" The blonde said defensively.

"I wouldn't let that happen" Regina replied while she approached to her and offered her arm, Emma took it smiling.

"I'm sorry…is just…I really think I was going to die…I don't want to fall again"

"Is okay…we can go back to the apartment if you want." Regina offered kindly.

"Yeah, that would be cool. Henry isn't there so he can't freak out about it"

"Hold on" The witch said and both of them disappeared in a purple smoke.

* * *

"It isn't working" Emma said looking at the apple in the other side of the room "Why is not working?"

"You need to focus on what you want" Regina explained looking at the blonde.

"Okay…what do I want?" The witch rolled her eyes.

"You have to make the apple appears in your hand, is not difficult, is magic level 1"

"Yes, for you maybe" Emma replied with her eyes closed trying to focus on the apple, nothing happened. She let out a frustrated growl and tried again but she had the same result. "Is impossible"

"No, is not" Regina said and moved her hand conjuring a burger. "Maybe this help. Try again" Emma closed her eyes again and focus in the burger but her stomach decided to growl. She blushed in embarrassment.

"I think is time to eat something" The blonde said casually and approached to the burger but this disappeared in front of her eyes. "Hey!"

"You want to eat this?" Regina asked with the burger in her hand, Emma nodded. "Fine you have to make appear one for you"

"I can't do it! Don't you see that my magic only works when I'm about to die?" Regina looked at her thoughtful and Emma quickly added. "And no, I don't need that bridge again, one time was enough"

"You have to learn to control your magic for the little thing too. Imagine that the burger is Henry and you need to take him away from danger…"

"Well you will have to do it because I can't" Emma interrupted her upset.

"I can't be everywhere Emma, yes I can try but if I can't you will have to do it so close your eyes and try again." The savior did it, she tried to imagine that the burger was Henry, that he was in danger and he needed her but nothing happen; the burger was still in Regina's hand.

"Fuck!"

"Language!"

"Sorry…is just… I suck in this. Why can't I do it?" Emma asked looking to the other side feeling her eyes wet. "Can we stop for today?"

"One more try" Regina said and left the burger in the table in front of them. She stood behind Emma and whispered in her ear. "Now close your eyes and open your hand. Think about the burger, its taste, its shape, its smell…and now focus all of that in your hand." Emma did it but she felt nothing, she was about to give up when she felt Regina's hand in her wrist. "You can do it!" Emma felt the magic coming from the place where Regina had her hand but that was Regina's magic, she frowned for a moment but then she felt her own magic came from the same place. She opened her eyes and saw a perfect burger in her hand; she turned around to look at Regina who was smiling at her.

"Now what?"

"Well now we eat" Regina said still smiling and she made appear a burger for herself.

"Can you appear some fries?" Emma asked, the brunette rolled her eyes but moved her hand and a plate of fries appeared in front of them. The blonde grinned and began to eat. "So what else do I have to learn?"

"Well you have to learn to disappear with someone else so you…"

"Yeah I know, take Henry and escape." Emma interrupted her. "You should teach me how to make a fireball"

"I don't think that this place is suitable, you could burn it." Regina smirked.

"Hey! I'm not that bad, I saved the bridge" The blonde defended herself.

"Barely"

"Teach me the fireball" Emma asked but Regina shook his head. "Please" Emma whined and ate another fry.

"Stop acting like a five year old" The blonde pouted and Regina rolled her eyes. "Later"

"Promise me"

"Really?"

"Yes" Emma said stubbornly.

"Fine…I promise" The blonde grinned and continued eating. Regina finished her burger and looked around the apartment until she found the disarmed crib, she made a move with her hand and the crib was perfect armed. Emma looked shock.

"What did you do?"

"I made the crib" The brunette answered proud with her job.

"Undo it!"

"What? Why?"

"Because David and I will build it." Emma said.

"Well…you weren't going very well"

"I can do it" Emma said secure. "Undo it please"

"Fine" The witch move her hand and the crib fell apart. "Done"

"Maybe you just keep the first part" Emma asked in a low voice. Regina rolled her eyes but complied with her wish. "Thanks. Do you want to drink something? I'll make coffee."

"I want tea please." Emma nodded and began to prepare the drinks. A few minutes both drinks were ready.

"Here you go."

"Thanks" An awkward silence invaded the place; both of them were lost in their own thoughts.

"So…" Emma tried to start a conversation but she had nothing. "Tink and you are friends?"

"Yes we are, she said that I needed a friend and I think she is right."

"That's great, I happy for you" Emma said and forced a smile, Regina noticed.

"You don't look happy. Don't you want that I have friends?"

"What? No, is not that…is…I think we were friends" The blonde murmured.

"Oh"

"But we don't have to…I mean…if you don't want to…"She said nervous.

"I think I do" Regina said looking at her.

"Really?" Emma couldn't help the hope in her voice.

"Yes…I think we can call ourselves friends after all we've been through." Regina said smiling.

"Yeah and you care about me" Emma smirked and the brunette blushed.

"Well you too dear" The witch countered.

"Yeah I do. Regina I want to thank…" Emma began to say but was interrupted with a knock in the door, she stood up and walked to the door, and she looked and saw Hook there. "Hook is here"

"Oh…Well open it, maybe something happen to Henry" Regina said with disappointment in her voice. Emma nodded, smiled at her sadly and opened the door to the pirate.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! How are you? I'm sorry for the late update but my computer broke on monday and today I got it back. I hope you liked it, this chapter happens after the episode 3x18. I saw 3x19 and I made a few changes mostly at the end. Thanks for the reviews, following and favortie. Hope you like the chapter and sorry for any mistakes.**

* * *

"I kissed him" Regina whispered with fear but the blonde heard it.

"You…What? When?"

"I kissed him today, a few hours ago" She repeated again looking how the woman in front of her shook her head.

"Why did you do it?" The blonde asked upset. "Why didn't tell me?"

"I'm telling you" The brunettes answered calmly.

"I've been here the last two hours! You talk about your mother, Snow, Belle, your crazy sister and Henry! You could have said something about the kiss! That was the first thing you should have said!

"Calm down dear" Regina said and drank some wine.

"I can't. Are you crazy?!"

"Excuse me? You were the one who told me he was my soulmate and that I didn't have to ruin his and my life again." Regina said furious.

"I didn't think that you would kiss him" The fairy mumbled "I mean you don't even know him! I just wanted you to open your heart, get to know him and then if you like him, you will be with him."

"You were wrong, it didn't work, I didn't remember" Regina said defeat.

"Wait…you kiss him because you thought that he could break the curse?" The witch nodded "That's even worse! I thought you stop use people…why would you do that?"

"Because it hurts! Everything hurts Tink! My son doesn't remember me, he called me Miss Mills, my mother…she lied to me…she had another daughter and didn't tell me, she left her and now my sister come out of nowhere and she is angry and want to kill me for something that for once is not my fault, so I was trying to do something right! You said that he is my soulmate so I trusted him and that was my mistake but I just wanted to believe that everything was going to be okay." Regina began to cry, the fairy came closer and hugged her trying to calm the sobs "I want to be in peace once, just once." She said between sobs.

"It's gonna be okay, you will defeat your sister and you will regain your memories and Henry too."

"She is so powerful Tink, you have no idea how much power she has" Regina said more calmly but worried.

"Well…you have Emma" The fairy winked at her and the brunette blushed.

"What are you talking about?" Regina asked trying to sound confused.

"Your magic and her magic combined are extremely powerful, you two together could defeat her. Didn't you think about that?"

"Of course I did, I've trained her with mag…"

"You what? You didn't tell me that either. If you invited me for dinner and chat you have to tell me the interesting things!"

"I don't know why you would find interesting that Miss Swan and I practiced magic" Regina said in a serious tone.

"Oh don't give me the Miss Swan, we both know that is Emma now and is interesting because you didn't tell me just like you did with the kiss."

"I told you about that!" Regina defended herself and began to clear the table.

"Yeah but you told me first irrelevant things!" The fairy countered and helped her with the plates.

"Maybe I'll never be born, that's irrelevant for you?" The Evil Queen glared at her friend.

"Of course is important…but you and her…what is happening there?" The fairy asked with fear and saw how the brunette froze in her place and a plate fall in the sink broken in pieces. "Regina…" She whispered softer.

"Do you want some coffee?" The brunette asked moving her hand and the plate was in one piece again.

"Regina…"

"Do you want some coffee?" The witch repeated the question with a cold tone.

"Yes please" The fairy answered looking at her worried but she wasn't going to push her, Regina would tell her when she was ready. Regina moved in the kitchen and began to prepare the coffee when the bell rang. "I'll get it" Tink offered and the brunette nodded.

* * *

Emma Swan paced back and forth in her bedroom thinking about what her mother had said, her family seemed to have been ruining Regina's life, first her grandmother, then her mother. Emma knew that her mother was a child when she told Cora about Daniel, and that Cora tricked her but the stable boy ended dead in Regina's arms. Emma went to Henry's room and watched him sleep in peace, she smiled and entered to give him a kiss in his head, he moved but didn't wake up just smiled. She came back to her room and paced back and forth again, she was worried about Regina again, she couldn't help thinking about her, worried about her. That wicked witch wanted to go back in time and neither of the people she know would be born but she just thought about the brunette, the pain in her voice when Cora didn't want to talk to her, the pain when she said that Henry will never be born and she was worried and she needed to see her. Emma changed her clothes and went to the door.

"I can't leave him alone, Regina will murder me" She said to herself and pull out her cellphone looking someone to watch the kid. "Hey Rubes….yeah I know is late…can you watch Henry? ….yes I really need it please…I'll do whatever you want…thank you…I'll wait for you, hurry please." Emma hung up the phone and sat on the couch waiting for her friend so she could go to see Regina. The minutes passed slowly and she was getting more nervous and when Ruby nocked at the door she jumped and ran to open it "You're late"

"You know is midnight right?" The wolf girl asked with her arms cross.

"Yes but I need to go out" Emma said putting on her jacket. Ruby just looked at her. "Is important"

"Where are you going?"

"I need to see Regina" The blonde said looking down and away.

"You need…you need to see her? Are you crazy?" Ruby gasped.

"I'm worried, it was a hard day for everyone"

"Sure…so you have to make sure that she is okay and you have to go to her place right?" Ruby asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes…so you watch Henry and I'll be back soon"

"Or you could spend the night there…you've done it before"

"Rubes…" Emma sighed.

"What is happening between you two?"

"We are friends, she is the mother of my son" Emma answered crossing her arms and looking down.

"Okay….now tell me that again but look me into my eyes" Red smirked.

"I have no time for this" Emma said and pressed her lips together "Can you watch him or not?"

"Yes I can but you have to tell me everything tomorrow"

"No I don't. Bye Rubes" Emma said and opened the door to go out.

"I don't expect you soon then" Ruby grinned when she heard a growl in the hallway.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Emma asked looking confused at the person who opened the door.

"What are YOU doing here? It's past midnight" Tink said blocking the door.

"I have to talk to Regina" The Savior explained and tried to enter the house but the fairy stopped her.

"Something happen to Henry? You could have called"

"My son is fine, now let me in" Emma said clenching her fists, the fairy shook her head "I want to see Regina now" The blonde said with a dangerous tone.

"It's past midnight so I think you should come back tomorrow" Tinkerbell said firmly and began to close the door, Emma moved trying to stop her.

"Tink? Who is it?" Regina said coming closer and saw the blonde. "Emma? Is everything all right?" She asked worried and grabbed the fairy's arm to let the savior enter.

"Yes, I just want to talk to you" Emma said and sat in the couch.

"Do you want coffee? I just made for Tink and me"

"Yes, thank you" Regina nodded and went to the kitchen leaving the two blondes in a tense silence; Emma opened her mouth to talk but the brunette interrupted.

"Tink can you help me?"

"Of course" The fairy smirked at Emma and went to the kitchen. The savior clenched her teeth and tried to calm herself.

"What happen?" Regina asked leaning against the counter. Tink looked confuse so the brunette added "With Emma in the door."

"Nothing happen" The fairy smiled innocent but the Evil Queen didn't buy it.

"Tink…"

"I wanted to know why she was here and why she needed to see you" The fairy answered annoyed.

"She said she needed to see me?" The brunette couldn't help the joy in her voice and her friend narrowed her eyes. Regina looked away and blushed.

"Yes she did, why do you care?"

"I don't, I just want to understand…why don't you like her?" The brunette saw the looks that the fairy gave to the savior and heard a little of their chat and she wanted to know the reason of the hatred.

"I like her…when she is not messing with you" Regina froze in her place and looked a little scared.

"I don't know what is the movie you have in your head but there's nothing between us" The brunette clarified with a defensive tone.

"You and she have a connection and…" Emma entered the kitchen and interrupted her.

"Are you two okay?" She was tired of waiting so she had gone to look for them.

"Yes dear, this is ready" Regina answered with a smile and moved her hand and the coffee went to the living room; they went there and sat in silence. "So…where is Henry?"

"He is sleeping, I left him with Ruby" The witch raised an eyebrow remembering what Emma said about her son's crush. "He is sleeping Regina, nothing is going to happen"

"Of course not, she is too old for him"

"So Emma tell us what bring you here" Tink said with a fake smile.

"I wanted to talk to you" Emma stared at Regina. "I talked to my mom and she told me about…" She stopped talking and looked at the fairy.

"How Cora possessed her? And showed her about the past?" Tink smirked.

"Oh. You know"

"Of course, Regina and I are friend, she trust me"

"I think is late Tink, you should go to bed" The brunette said pinching her nose. "You know where the guest bedroom is"

"You stay here?" Emma asked confused.

"Yes, with the flying monkeys out there I'm afraid of something happen, you will stay too." The brunette informed.

"I think I'm perfectly capable of defending myself"

"You have powerful magic, I know that but you're not ready" Regina smiled softly at the blonde who smiled back, Tink watched both woman and coughed. The brunette looked at her confused.

"I'm going to sleep, can you give me a blanket?"

"Yes, I'll be right back" Regina went upstairs leaving the two blondes alone.

"I don't know what your intentions are but if you hurt her, I will make you suffer" Tink threated her.

"Are you crazy? I don't have intentions, we are friends, and she is the mother of my son, that's all."

"Good because she is happy, she has someone now so don't ruin it" The fairy said and disappeared upstairs.

"What the hell?" Emma mumbled at herself confused, first Ruby and now that fairy. She shook her head, Regina and she were friends, nothing else, they couldn't be and besides Regina had someone, Emma clenched her fist to make them white. She tried to calm herself but it wasn't working very well so she began to walk across the room looking the pictures of a baby Henry, she smiled remembering how he was as a baby but then frowned that clothes was the same that her son had in her memory. A noise startled her, Regina was back with a serious expression in her face. "Are you okay?" The brunette nodded but didn't looked at her.

"Are you?"

"Yes, I was looking pictures of Henry and I noticed that I remembered buy this clothes and him used it…Did you…?

"Yes I gave you some of my memories of him" Regina said without looking at her. Emma smiled thinking about how her memories were Regina's. She was astonished about the news, she thought that the brunette invented the memories but no, she gave her hers.

"Thank you" They stayed in silence, Emma looked at the brunette worried, she haven't smiled since she came back.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Were you going to tell me that you want to take Henry away?" Emma open her mouth to speak but nothing came out. "Will you not say anything?" The blonde looked away, she didn't know what to say. "You can't take him away from me and less without telling me. He is my son too Emma" The blonde kept looking down. "Say something!"

"Yes! I thought about it, he was happy in New York with the life we had there, he had friends! He didn't have to worry about portals, death or he had Evil Queen for mother!" Emma snapped fiercely at her but then she saw the pain in the brunette's eyes. "Regina I'm sorry… I didn't mean…"

"He was happy because I gave him a happy ending but here is his home with me, with his grandparents with her family, he belongs here Emma." The brunette interrupted her apologize.

"He doesn't remember, he knows something is wrong Regina, he know I'm lying to him." Emma tried to explain. "If we defeat Zelena but he still doesn't remember, we will go back to New York" The witch made a fireball and Emma flinched in fear. "Don't do this" the blonde pleaded.

"Get out" Regina growled and the fireball grew.

"Regina…you can visit him, he likes you…" A fireball passed above her head "Fuck! Are you crazy?"

"Get out now Miss Swan because I will not fail again"

"Regina please listen to me" Emma begged but another fireball was thrown to her, she dodged it and blocked another one with her magic. She smirked and began to block the fireballs until the brunette stopped. "Regina…"

"Get out!" A blast of magic left the witch hands and kicked Emma out.

"Regina!" Emma tried to enter in the house but a barrier prevented it.

"Good night Miss Swan" And the brunette closed the door listening Emma's swearing. Regina made appear a glass of whiskey and drank it in one shoot. She felt betrayed, she had trusted Emma, she thought they were friends and that they wanted to recover Henry's memory but it was all a lie. Emma wanted to take him away again, like when they first met. She thought that they had made progress in their relationship but she was wrong again and it hurt but she wasn't going to let Emma take her son away, she was going to recover her memory one way or other. She went upstairs to her room where the fairy was waiting for her. Tink smiled sadly and hugged her tightly. "You were right"

"I'm sorry" The blonde said and let her go "I heard the fight…are you okay?"

"Yes, I have to make him remember soon." The fairy looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"What are you going to do?" The brunette stayed in silence and looked away. "You can't use him!"

"I'm not, I like him…he makes me feel…I…he makes me feel okay?"

"Regina…look I tell you about Emma because Henry is your son too and you needed to know but I didn't do this so you'll run to that guy"

"You said he is my soulmate!" Regina growled.

"Yes when neither of you had a son or others person in her life, he had a wife, he has a son, he is not the same and neither are you. I don't know if he is still your soulmate." Tink explained to her concern.

"He has the lion tattoo, he is my soulmate. I want to be happy Tink" The fairy nodded and hugged once more.

"I'm going to bed now"

"Wait…how did you know?" Regina asked but the fairy looked down without answered her. "Tink?"

"Hook told me, he was drunk and it blurted out." Tinkerbell said and got out of the room leaving her alone.

Regina stay there in her bed with the last words in her head, Hook knew about Emma's plan before her, Emma told him about go back to New York but not her. She started to shake in sobs and hide her head in her pillows. The blonde didn't see her like the other mother of Henry, she left him with Hook even when she said she didn't trust him and choose another person to watch him. The blonde talked with that pirate about the future, about her son, their son, not Hook. Regina felt the rage going through her veins, she wanted to grabbed that pirate and tear him apart, they were her family not his. Regina grabbed her cellphone to send a text _"I would love to see you tomorrow. R."_ Robin answered immediately though it was late. _"In Granny's my lady ;)?"_ Regina smiled through tears and began to type. _"Yes and don't be late :)"_ The brunette changed into her pajamas with a move from her hand and a text arrived. _"To see you? Never! Sweet Dreams"_ Regina grinned and left the cellphone in her bedside table. He was her soulmate and she was going to make them work. He made her smile again and she needed that right now. She wouldn't let Emma ruined the little happiness she had in her life. She and Robin would break the course, they just needed time to fall in love and then the true love kiss would work. Regina sighed, the kiss would work, it had to work. She closed her eyes and when she opened it, there was a new confident, she was to be guided by her soul and she was to do everything in her power to be happy with Robin.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi! How are you? Sorry for the late update, I was sick and with lack of imagination but here is the new chapter. I hope you like it. Thanks for read it. I would like to know what you think about the fic, so if you can, leave a review.**

**Sorry for any mistake. Enjoy reading!**

Regina smiled at her reflection in the mirror, she had put it a red dress that fit her curves just perfect. She finished to brush her hair and she put her heels ready to go downstairs, she could listen Tink moving in the kitchen. She began to walk downstairs when she smelled smoke, she walked quickly and saw her kitchen full with smoke and the blonde coughing in a corner.

"Wha…What happen?" The brunette asked and moved her hand making the fire disappear leaving her coffee machine destroyed. "Tink!"

"Sorry, I was trying to make coffee and blew up, I didn't do anything else" The fairy explained walking backwards away from the angry look of Regina. "I'm sorry, I know you said that I can't touch anything unless you said me but I was trying to do something good for you."

"Tink…" Regina sighed moving her hand to fix the mess.

"I heard you crying last night" The fairy said slowly, she didn't want upset the brunette but she was worried. Regina smiled at her and approached to her and hugged. Tink stayed still in her place for a minute trying to process what was happen then reciprocate the displays of affection.

"Thank you" The brunette mumbled in Tink's shoulder and hugged harder "for everything"

"You are my friend and I'll be there for you always, okay?" The blonde reassurance and then look at her friend and smirked "So…do you have a date? You are very well dressed for this hour"

"Is it bad? I can change" Regina asked nervous smoothing her dress.

"No no, you are perfect, I just want to know why."

"I have a meeting with Robin at Granny's"

"A date with Robin" Tink frowned, she knew that he was her soulmate, she knew that Robin was her soul mate, she had shown him through the fairy dust but there was something shady about him. Regina realized that the fairy wasn't thrilled about it.

"Tink…look…I know you are worried for that but it was your fairy dust and I want to give it a chance…I want to be happy and right now he is the only happiness I can get."

"You have a family now, you have friends, you have a son, you changed so much Regina…I'm not sure anymore about the fairy dust." Tink explained while the brunette threw away the coffee machine shaking her head, she had to buy a new one.

"I want to give him a chance Tink, please let me do that" Regina asked her friend with pleading in her voice. Regina grabbed her coat and walked to the door being following by the blonde. "We can take breakfast in Granny's"

"Yeah…one more thing or actually one more word" The fairy said fearing the reaction of her friend who just raised an eyebrow. "Emma"

"What do you mean by that?" Regina asked without understanding but Tink just grinned at her and walked out the door. "Tink!"

"I'm hungry, let's go!" The fairy kept walking without looking back where Regina was grumbling, why Tink had said Emma name? They were friend, they have a son in common but nothing else, that was all.

* * *

"Can we talk please?" Emma interrupted the two blondes who were chatting and laughing in Granny's. Regina looked at her annoyed but the fairy smiled nicely at her and then stood up, whispered something in Regina's ear and left. "That was weird…I thought she didn't like me." Regina stayed in silence lost in her thoughts about what Tink had said to her. _Give her a chance_, the brunette didn't understand her friend, she said that she ruined Robin's life in the past and not to do it again, so now she was giving him and her a second chance and now the fairy had changed her mind, she didn't understand nothing anymore. "Regina? Are you even listen to me?" Emma asked trying to regain the brunette's attencion. The witch shook her head and looked at the blonde stood in front of her.

"What do you want dear? I'm busy"

"Yeah right….busy" Emma said sarcastically "You are doing nothing right now and we have to meeting with my parents in a while, can I sit now?"

"Still thinking of going to New York with Henry?" Regina asked bitterly and Emma sighed and sat in front of that stubborn woman.

"Yes. Look I know you don't like it but can you listen to me?"

"You want to take away my son, you didn't bother to tell me. Tink did because you told Hook! He is nobody in his life." The brunette snapped at her.

"I'm sorry" Emma knew the witch was right, she would have to talk with her first but she didn't, she was scared about her reaction. "You are his mother too and I should talk to you about it but I didn't find moment"

"Don't lie to me Emma, maybe I don't have your superpower but you had plenty time to talk to me about the future of my son" Regina was getting angry but she didn't want to lose control so she took a deep breath.

"He doesn't remember you!" The words left her mouth without control, Emma saw the hurt in Regina's eyes, she saw the pain in all her face and she felt a punch in her heart, she had hurt her. "That came out wrong…is true but I didn't have to tell in that way." The brunette remained in silence. "He doesn't feel in home here Regina, he doesn't remember this place or his family. His life is in New York right now and he hopes to return home, New York"

"He will remember, we have to find a potion or spell or something" Regina said trying to sound sure.

"But if we can't, he will want to go back to New York"

"You don't know that, you two can start a new life here." The brunette said hopefully.

"I don't want to stay here, I want the life that we had, we were happy"

"That wasn't real!" Regina felt the anger raising inside her again and wanted to end the conversation when Robin entered through the door and she smiled.

"Regina?" Emma asked confused by the change of emotion in Regina's face, there wasn't anger or sadness anymore, the brunette was smiling like she smiled at Henry. Emma turned her head and saw Robin Hood in the door smiling at the Queen. The blonde frowned and looked back at Regina who wasn't paying attention to her. Since when Regina can smile like that? Emma knew that she could smiled at her son obviously but to this guy it felt wrong.

"I think we have nothing more to say; so if you excuse me dear" Regina grabbed her things and stood up ready to meet with Robin while Emma looked at her in shocked.

"Wha…Wait!" The blonde stopped her and received a glared. "We're not done"

"I believe so. I have to go" Regina tried to loosen the grip but couldn't. "Let me go Emma" She growled. Robin began to approach worried.

"No. We are talking about our son, I think he is most important than any guy." The blonde glared at the thief and looked at the brunette with plead in her eyes, she wanted to the witch stay with her.

"You have it all figured out, I don't know why you want my opinion now. Let me go Miss Swan now" Emma sensed the warning and let her go. "I see you in a bit. Excuse me" Regina walked to Robin who grinned at her and hugged softly. Emma squeezed her fist hard, she was furious with that stubborn woman who preferred to be with some guy instead to be with her talking about their son. Regina was happy chatting with that guy and Emma hated it, she didn't know why yet. It had been a year without memories, with another reality in her head and heart and now that she was back everything had changed too. Regina had friends, people that worried about her, people who wanted to know her, people who was replacing her in the brunette's life and it hurt her. Emma knew Regina, not the Evil Queen, she knew Regina the mother, the mayor, the woman who wanted redeem herself for herself and for her son; but now looking at her acting like a teenager with Robin Hood Emma felt a weird feeling in her heart, she didn't like him, she didn't trust him. Emma turned around and went to the room where her parents were waiting, she couldn't keep watching them.

* * *

"Thanks for walk with us Robin" Regina said smiling at him happy, her son remember everything because of her, because a true love kiss.

"It was my pleasure your majesty" The man grinned and made a reverence. "I have to go with Roland but I expect to see you soon" Regina nodded and give him a kiss on the cheek, her son was there so she had to be careful. She opened the door and Henry ran into the house looking everything like it was her first time in there. Her son was in her house again, the brunette had tears in her eyes, she was so happy for the first time in a year. She remembered everything that happen the last year and now they knew how to defeat her sister but the most important thing it was that she had her family back with that boy that was smiling at her.

"The house didn't change, even my room is still the same"

"Of course it is dear. I couldn't change nothing, I couldn't enter…" Her voice broke remembering the pain and how almost she lost her heart for that. Henry hugged tightly.

"I'm here now mom and I'm not going anywhere. I'm in home" Regina smiled stroking his head softly. She wouldn't let Emma take him away.

"I know honey…now what do you think if we eat something and you tell me all about New York?" Henry nodded grinning and ran to the kitchen.

"Yeah and you have to tell me all about Robin Hood"

"I don't think that is an appropriate conversation" Regina said worried, she needed to talk with Tink about Robin, there was nothing between them in the enchanted forest, she despised him in there and now she liked him, that didn't make sense. He was her soulmate but maybe he wasn't her true love after all.

"What happened with the coffee machine?" Her son asked looking at the empty space in the spare.

"It kind of blew up this morning, Tinkerbell tried to make coffee" The brunette explained laughing.

"She spend the night?" Henry was curious, maybe that was the reason of Emma's anger last night. He heard the furious whispering between her mother and Ruby but didn't understand why but now maybe this had sense, Emma was jealous because of the fairy.

"We are friends Henry, she was here last night because what happen with my mother and Snow and she stayed because it was late and there were flying monkeys out there."

"What happen with grandma?" Regina sighed he didn't know about that. "Mom?"

"Come on, let's grab something to eat and I will explained everything. I think I have lasagna, do you want some?" Regina asked and Henry nodded grinning, he had missed her mother's food.

The brunette smiled and put the food in the oven before setting the table. Henry smiled and hugged once more and went to the bathroom. She sighed hearing how her son walked upstairs. She couldn't believe it yet, she was afraid that this was just a dream, a game in her head. She remembered the nightmares in the enchanted forest, the pain she felt every day because Henry wasn't there. She had taken her own heart out because of it; she didn't want to feel anymore but Snow had stopped her, she was grateful for that now. They become friends and with David and Ruby too. Regina opened her eyes widely, now she remembered and understood why the wolf was worried for her, she had saved her life. There had been an attack and they had had protect Snow and the baby so Ruby became the wolf to fight the flying monkeys and she ended seriously injured. She couldn't shift back and the brunette couldn't heal her because the wolf didn't trust her; Snow had tried to talk to her but it hadn't working, so she had thrown out everybody of the room and forced the wolf to stay calm. The wolf had tried to attack her but she hadn't let her and tried to look for Ruby in her eyes. They stayed there, she talked trying to pull out the human part and the wolf just looking at her with rage until her eyes became more soft and Ruby was in control again. Regina had looked at the wound, it was big in one of her side and had too much damage and Ruby hadn't have the power to become human so the brunette had had to work in the wolf. She had saved her life that day and with that she had earned the loyalty of the wolf like Snow had. Ruby became her friend then and with Tink helped her to stay alive. They were there when she woke up shaking with tears in her eyes, they were there when it was too much and she just wanted to die, they were always there for her. The brunette frowned, Robin hadn't been there for her, he hadn't help her, he had worried for her just because she had saved her son. She shook her head trying to erase those thoughts. The thing had changed now, they were together; he likes her, this was her second chance to do the things right, nothing else mattered. The oven made telling her that the food was ready, Henry was already waiting in the table and gave her his plate immediately.

"You are really hungry, aren't you?"

"Yeah. I missed your food mom, Emma can cook now but is not the same"

"Here you go" The boy grinned and attacked the food in his plate, the brunette rolled her eyes, that manners came from Emma. She put a portion in her plate but she kept looking at her son.

"This is so good mom. Now that I'm gonna live with you, you will have to cook this once a week please"

"What?" She asked astonished, her son wanted to live with her again.

"You will have to cook this once a week" Her son repeated smiling at her.

"The other part…do you want to live with me?"

"Yeah, you are my mom" He grinned at her "I want to live with you and with Emma too."

"So you want to stay then?"

"Of course I want" The boy frowned, he was confused "Why wouldn't want to stay? Storybrooke is my home, my family is here"

"I thought that maybe you wanted to stay in New York." Regina said with fear, she didn't want to put things in his head but she wanted to know his opinion so she could talk with Emma later.

"It was great but now that I remember I want to stay here with you and David and Snow" Regina nodded, her son wanted to stay and she would do everything in her power to kept it that way. "Don't you want me here?" He asked with fear, he knew that he hadn't been the better son in the world, he had treated her badly and had said awful thing to her but he was regretful about that. He knew his mother love him and that she was not the Evil Queen anymore, she had changed now and he wanted to have a better relationship with here, like before when he was a little kid, her little prince.

"Of course I want to sweetheart, I just thought…"

"That I didn't want you?" Henry asked sadly, he was right, her mother didn't trust him. "I'm sorry mom for everything. I really thought that you didn't love me, that you didn't want me and then I found Emma and I thought she could save me but I didn't need to be saved, you were my family then and you are my family now, you always will be. I know that I didn't treat you right…I was angry about everything and I blame you for everything but you didn't have the fault"

"I did terrible things Henry and I lied to you, but I always loved you, all of I did was for your good or what I thought it was right for you. I want to start over with you, I want to be a better mother for you" Regina said standing up and approaching to her son with tears in her eyes.

"You are the better mom I could ask" Henry hugged her tightly enjoying the warmth of her arms, enjoying the pounding of her heart; Henry remembered that when he was scared or was sick, he snuggled into her chest and fell asleep listening to her heartbeat. "I love you mom"

"I love you too my little prince" Henry smiled, he felt safe for the first time in a long time, Emma was great but it wasn't Regina, he knew she was the savior but for him the brunette was, she was her savior. He was allowed to relax for a moment, there in her mother's arms, letting all the emotions out of him. Regina felt him shaking and she pulled apart, he was crying. "Henry? What happen honey?"

"He is dead" Henry said and began to crying harder. She moved to the couch with her son gripped firmly, she stroked his head softly trying to calm him down, but it wasn't working.

"Henry…" She tried to pull away from the hug so she could look her son in the eyes but he didn't let her go.

"Mommy" He cried again and hugged harder, he was feeling everything now, he remembered all so now his dad death hurt him badly. He had wanted to see him one last time, he had wanted remember him when that happen and he had wanted to be for her mother, for Emma but he couldn't, he didn't care about that until now, because he remembered now and the pain was too much. "I wanted to meet him more, to spend time with him. He's gone now" He cried louder looking for comfort in his mother's arms.

"It's gonna be okay Henry, I'm here" Regina said letting him cry her heart out, he needed this, she just hugged her tightly and kissed his head with love. She sighed, this was breaking her heart, she didn't want see him like this but for now she could only be there for him like she always did. "It's gonna be okay."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi! How are you? Here is a new chapter, sorry for the delay. I hope you like it. Thanks for the review, following and favorite the story!**

**BlueTigress: thanks for your revierw, glad you like it!**

**Sorry for any mistake, thanks for reading.**

* * *

Regina moved her head, her phone was ringing and Henry was sleeping; she moved her hand slowly, she didn't want to wake him up.

"Hello?" She whispered not bothering to see who it was.

"Regina?" It was Emma "Are you okay? Why are you whispering?"

"I'm fine, Henry is sleeping right now."

"Sleeping? Is he okay?" Emma asked worried, it was the middle of the afternoon.

"Yes dear, he had a breakdown about Baelfire and then he fall sleep" The brunette explained looking at her son.

"He is not okay then, I'm coming over."

"No!" Regina said loudly and quickly checked the boy but he was still sleeping "He is fine Emma, he is with me."

"I'm his mother, he needs me" Regina closed her eyes, they were back in that fight, both of them were his mothers, she understood that but the blonde...The brunette sighed, she didn't want to fight anymore, not for this.

"He is fine Emma, when he wakes up, he will call you."

"I'll feel better if I can see him" The savior said annoyed, the brunette frowned she didn't know what was happening with the blonde but something was wrong with her.

"Are you okay?" She stroked her son's hair trying to calm herself.

"I'm perfect, it just…"

"Well then you will have to wait, I want to expend some time with him, I missed him." Regina said softly and she heard Emma growled. "Don't you trust me?" The witch said with pain, she was so tired of this Emma, the blonde had been attacking her without reason.

"Of course I do…" The blonde stayed in silence and that was like a stabbed in her heart, well she didn't have her heart anymore but it hurt. Emma didn't want her alone with Henry, with her son. She didn't understand why though because she had been helping with everything she had, she had changed but it seemed that the blonde didn't notice. Regina sighed again and prepared to talk. "I'm sorry…I trust you, you are his mother too…I don't know…I…can he call me later?"

"Yes of course" Emma finished the call leaving her really confused. Her son began to move and she stayed still hoping that he stayed sleeping.

"Mom?" He asked confused, he remembered himself crying.

"You fell asleep honey, how are you feeling?" Henry sat next to her and rubbed his eyes.

"Yeah…thanks" He answered shyly, he didn't want that she saw him like that, he wanted to be strong. "Who were you talking?

"It was Emma…she wanted to know how you were, she was a little worried"

"I'm fine… I have to go? I want to stay with you more time" Henry smiled at her and she felt such enjoy inside her.

"Of course you can honey. Henry?" She asked worried, her son was serious suddenly.

"I think she is jealous mom"

"She?" Regina was confused, she didn't know what he was talking about.

"Emma…she was mad yesterday too when Tinkerbell was here."

"How do you know that?" Maybe that was the reason of the strange behavior in the blonde, but she didn't have motives for be jealous, that didn't make much sense.

"She and Ruby fought and they woke me up, mom was really mad and said something about that fairy, your name and sharing a bed." Henry told her awkwardly, he didn't want to know who shared bed with her mother, he wanted to her be happy but he didn't need to know the details.

"Oh my god" The brunette gasped, the thing were already complicated without her son and now he knew things. "Emma wasn't jealous Henry, she was mad with me."

"About what? You two fought again?"

"About Tink, they don't like each other, I don't know why so I tried to keep the thing good but…well Emma thought that I was in Tink's side." She hated lying to him but she couldn't tell him about New York yet, she didn't want to worry him about that, not when it wasn't definitive, she would do everything to keep him with her.

"Because she is jealous mom! I mean you've been there for her this past days and well…you didn't have so many friends…they thought of you as the Evil Queen except Emma…I doubted of you too but no Emma, you always were Regina for her and now you are Regina for other people…and I think that didn't like her…but not because she is mean…she just…I don't know"

"When did you grown up so much?" The brunette asked to her son who just smiled at her. Maybe he was right, maybe Emma was jealous and had been behave strange and almost aggressive with her.

"Thanks for helping her" Henry said hugging her again. "I know she was in a bad place after dad died and I know what you did for her…when I didn't remember you I didn't understand why you worried for her and now either but I like that you care about her and she cares about you too."

"I know what she was feeling…I felt it too Henry" She sighed, it was time to tell him about Daniel but she wasn't sure if it was the right thing. The boy looked at her confused. "Do you remember the man in the stable?"

"The one who attacked me?" He remembered that clearly, his mom and David had saved his life that day and he had fight with his grandfather for the first time because he had left her mother with that man. He had been really worried about her but David had said that she asked him to stay. He had wanted to go back for her but David hadn't let him. He didn't know who that man was but he saw how sad was her mother after what happen.

"Yes, he was my true love, my first love. I met him in the stable, he was the stable boy and I fell in love with him, he loved me back but my mother had another intensions" The brunette said bitterly. "She wanted me to marry me with the king, Snow's father but I didn't want that so Daniel and I planned to escape, to be happy far away together." She smiled sadly remembering him, she had been so happy, she had had hope for the first time in her life.

"What happen?" He was intrigued, he never heard about this story before, he remembered sometimes when he was little listen to her mother scream at night for Daniel but she told him that everything was fine and he believed her.

"Snow had an accident with her horse and I saved her life, it was my mother's plan so I could meet the king. She saw me and Daniel and I asked her not to tell because if my mother found out…well I knew what she would do. Cora tricked Snow and found out everything…then…she…" It had been so many years but it was still difficult. She felt her eyes watered and took a deep breath "She ripped his heart out in front of me and crushed it, he died in my arms Henry and I couldn't do anything to stop it, I tried to bring him back to me but I couldn't…that's when I became the Evil Queen and started to pursue Snow, that's when the revenge began. He was the most important person in my life until you came…so I know how Emma felt…your father died in her arms too…she felt guilty just like I felt…I wanted to be for her because nobody was for me." The tears were falling freely down her cheeks, she could see the pictures in her mind, the moment when Daniel fall, the moment he died. Henry hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry that happen to you mom, I'm sorry…I didn't know about this…I thought we were the good ones."

"There is not good ones honey, there is not white or black…is just how life made you…I was innocent and good, I loved my father and my mother, and I loved Daniel but then in just one moment, all of that had gone and all I had was hate and revenge…My heart became black, I lost myself in my mission…I killed my own father because of that…but then you came Henry and you brought light in my life, in my soul and in my heart. I loved you and I still do, I'll never stop love you, you made me a better person, you made me change…now I'm just Regina." She finished whispering the last part trying to contain the desire of run away. Henry was crying too seeing for the first time all the pain that her mother went through.

"You had change…you are good now, you are my mom and I will never leave you" The boy smiled and hugged tightly without know the intentions of her blonde mother. They stayed there for a few minutes until Regina pulled away smiling, she kissed him in his forehead, then his cheeks, he tried to escape but couldn't.

"Mom!" He blushed and thanked that his friends weren't there. Regina smiled widely and then took her phone.

"Do you want to talk with Emma? She was worried" Henry nodded and grabbed the phone, the brunette smiled and walked out to give him privacy and also she wanted to go to the bathroom to wipe her face, she sure had puffy eyes by now. A few minutes later she came back and her son smiled. "Everything is alright?"

"Yes, I have to go to Granny's, she is there with gramps" He said and notice a flash of deception in her mother eyes so he quickly added "I want to go to dad's grave and she said she would come with me. Do you want to come with us?"

"I don't know honey, I think this is something you have to do with Emma." She knew the blonde would wanted to go alone with Henry and she didn't want to be in the middle.

"I can't talk to her" Henry said bitterly.

"Why?"

"Because she lied to me, she doesn't want to talk about dad."

"Henry you didn't remember your dad, you knew that he left you and you mother, maybe she thought that you didn't care."

"He was my father, of course I would care" Henry said getting angry.

"I know that sweetie but a few days ago you didn't feel that way, Emma didn't know how to act around you. Do you understand that? She didn't do it with bad intention, she thought it was the best for you" The boy stayed quiet, lost in his thought for a moment and then nodded slowly. "Okay then, let's go"

* * *

"Regi!" That was the first thing the brunette hear and then a body collapsed with hers and she received a crushing bone hug. "I missed you Regi" The queen rolled her eyes, she hated that nick name and that wolf girl knew it. "Did you miss me?" Regina ignored the question and glared everyone in the dinner; of course Ruby had to make a scene in front of everyone. Snow laughed at her face and she throw her an evil look but the woman just shook her head and continued laughing. Of course Snow wasn't afraid from her, they were friends in the enchanted forest and they were friends now. She sighed and looked at Ruby who pouted. "Regi!" The wolf girl whined.

"I missed you too." Rube smiled widely and grabbed her arm and pulled her to bring her where Tinkerbell was waiting.

"Regi!" The fairy smiled, it was good to have her memories back because now she remembered how to annoy the brunette. She hugged her tightly enjoying the look in Emma's face, the blonde was mad. She gave her a smirked and with Ruby took Regina to a table.

"What the hell was that?" Emma asked looking at her parents. She was mad, really mad. Since when Ruby was so friendly towards Regina? Or since when Regina hugged other people? Her mother smiled widely and Emma resisted the urge to punch her in the face, the woman was pregnant.

"They are friends" David answered smiling too. "Tink and Regina were already and Ruby joined them after Regina saved her life"

"What? What happen?"

"The wicked witch attacked us, they fought against her and Ruby was hurt, Regina saved her" Snow explained. "Then Ruby began to spend more time with them and now they are friend, is good for Regina."

"Oh…and they have nicknames for her?" The blonde asked bitterly, this woman wasn't the one she knew. Snow chuckled before answer.

"Well…they called her that for annoy her but I think that she likes it."

"And you two are okay with that?" Emma pointed at the brunette and Ruby.

"Of course, why wouldn't we?" David frowned, yes first it was confused, he always saw her as the Evil Queen, he never knew this side of her so he had been insecure about the sudden change but Snow…she had been thrilled about it, she had said to him that this woman was the Regina she knew, the Regina who had saved her life many years ago.

"I don't know…I mean Ruby is your friend and now she is with her like nothing happen before" Snow narrowed her eyes and looked at her daughter, Emma had been weird since she came back from New York, she wanted to talk to her but Henry was there and it wasn't a good idea.

"I think is great, Regina needs friends in her life and Ruby is perfect."

"Yeah…whatever…Henry and I will go to Neal's grave, would you like to come?" David nodded and helped her wife to stand up.

"We should tell Regina" Snow said but Emma shook her head.

"She is busy" The brunette was laughing of something Tinkerbell had said. "Come on kid"

* * *

"Okay now that the charming family went out…can we talk about you, Emma and Robin?" Ruby smirked at the brunette who choked with her coffee and Tink clapped her hands happy.

"What are you talking about?" She snapped at Red.

"Oh come on Regi, you didn't like Robin in the enchanted forest, you despised him! And now you what? Love him? You know nothing about him." Ruby said trying to enter some sense in the brunette's head.

"He is my soulmate Red, he is my destine"

"Your soulmate?" Regina shrugged and pointed the fairy who sighed but began to explain.

"After Daniel's death I tried to help Regina and used some fairy dust to look for a new love for her. We ended in a tavern where there was a man with a lion tattoo, the fairy dust choose him but Regina was afraid and didn't go inside, she never met him until now"

"Robin have a lion tattoo?"

"Yes, I saw it, he has it in his wrist" Regina said and Ruby nodded thinking.

"You didn't see it in the enchanted forest, did you?" Red looked at her hopefully and the brunette shook her head, no, she didn't remember seeing the tattoo. "And you didn't like it but now you saw it and just like that you want to be with him? You can chose your destiny Regina, you choose one in the enchanted forest and now you are changing it. You just like him because of the tattoo."

"You don't know how I feel!" The brunette snapped at her furious, she wanted to be left alone. Tink sighed, this was all her fault.

"Regi…I think Ruby is right…I remembered you complained about him last year and now…I think you can do your own destiny, there are other people who care about you, who like you." Regina laughed bitterly.

"Who?"

"Emma" Ruby smirked seeing a little blush in the queen's cheeks.

"You too?" Regina said tiredly, first Tink and now Ruby, she would be crazy by the end of the week.

"Yeah…I had to endure her jealous rages because of her" The wolf pointed to the fairy "and Robin, because apparently he is not good enough for you. So do me a favor and don't fight this"

"You two are absolute crazy! Emma wants to go back to New York, she wants to take my son away again!"

"What?" Ruby said in shock, the blonde never told her that. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I am, I talked to her about it but we ended arguing and I don't want that anymore. She didn't tell me, the mother of her son but she told that pirate"

"And now you are jealous, this is getting far better" Ruby grinned.

"I'm not jealous!"

"Yes you are" Tink said smiling. "And Red is right, you can chose you destiny and if you want to be with Emma, you have our support."

"Well thanks dear but I don't want that. I'm very happy with Robin."

"You don't know him!" Ruby said getting angry, she wanted to Regina be happy and she knew that happiness wasn't with Robin. The brunette open her mouth to reply but her cellphone rang so she glared her friend and answered.

"Hello? …Emma calm down, I don't understand…What? ...Okay we're coming"

"What happen?" The fairy asked worried "It was your sister again?"

"No, but she will come soon, Snow is having the baby, they're going to the hospital." Regina explained and grabbed her things, Tink and Ruby did the same. "Come one, we have to go"

"I am going to be an aunt!" Red squealed happily "But you own me an answered"

"Not now Ruby, we have to hurry, Zelena might be there already. And you didn't ask anything"

"I have no time!"

"Okay, you can asked later" Tink said trying to mediate between the other two. "Can't you take us there?" The fairy wanted to be in the hospital before the wolf girl say something more. Regina nodded and moved her hand, the blonde smiled relieve seeing the purple smoke.

"Do you like Emma?" Ruby asked smirking before the three of them disappeared.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi, how are you? I finally finished the chapter, sorry for the late update but I had trouble to write it, I knew what would happen but I couldn't write it, it was wierd...but here it is. I don't see the finale yet, actually I was going to see it but I'll do it because I need to see what happen for the next chapters but I saw a few spoilers and Elsa appears, I don't know if include her, what do you think?**

**WotcherLizzieGinny: hi! thank you so much for your review. I'm glad you like the story, hope you keep reading it =).**

**Thanks for the following, favorite and the reviews. Sorry for any mistakes and thanks for reading!**

* * *

Ruby and Tink looked at her expectantly waiting for an answer that never came.

"My lady" Robin appeared out of nowhere and both woman rolled her eyes.

"Robin wha…? What are you doing here?" Regina asked confused, Emma only notified her.

"I was with Roland when I saw the sheriff's car at full speed and I was worry , everything is okay?"

"Yeah, everything is perfect, you can go now" Ruby said with a fake smiled, she didn't trust him in the enchanted forest, and neither now. She was going protect Regina no matter what.

"No Robin, you can stay, we might need your help"

"Of course your majesty" The man smiled and grabbed her hand and gave her a kiss. Ruby growled and Tink grabbed her and pulled away from the happy couple.

"Calm down!" The fairy said feeling how her friend was trembling "If the wolf come out now, I don't thing Regi would be happy like last time"

"I don't trust him" Ruby said with clenching teeth. "This is your fault, you know that no?"

"Yeah" Tink sighed, damn fairy dust. "But we have to be careful, Regina likes him so she will be mad if we said something bad about him, we have to be smart about this."

"We both agree that she should be with Emma no?" Ruby asked smiling looking how the blonde approached to Regina and the two of them began to put a protection spell.

"Of course, I mean she missed her almost like she missed Henry, she said her name a few time after her nightmares"

"I remember that, we have to do something"

"I know" Tink said looking at the two women discussed what to do about the wicked witch. David come out of the room and began to talk to Emma and Regina approached to Robin and then to them.

"You should stay with Snow, she needs you right now" The brunette said and then looked at the fairy "Could you go to talk with Blue? We need all the help we can get" Tink sighed, she didn't want to do it, she didn't like that bitch but Regina was asking for help so she nodded.

"And what do you do pretty boy?" The wolf girl asked sarcastically, Regina rolled her eyes wondering if this would be like in the enchanted forest, they always fought with Robin.

"I will protect Regina no matter what"

"Oh how nice of you, did she save you son's life recently so you feel in debt?" Tink asked with an innocent smiled, the man glared at her and Regina open her mouth to speak when she saw Emma talking with Hook and Henry.

"Excuse me" She said and went to her son and the blonde. The two woman grinned while Robin frowned, he didn't like the Savior with his lady.

* * *

"Can I talk to you?" Regina asked to Emma who looked suspicious but just nodded. "Henry could you go with Ruby?" The boy nodded and went to the brunette but turned his head a few times looking at his mothers, that was weird.

"What do you want Regina? I don't want to fight right now"

"What's your plan?"

"I'm going after Zelena, I'm the only one who can defeat her" The Savior said trying to sound sure.

"Emma…"

"No, I have to do it, I have white magic, I'm the only one who can do it" Regina shook her head.

"Is too dangerous, maybe you can defeat my sister but she has Rumple and he can kill you in a second, he is too powerful." The brunette explained worried for the fate of the mother of his son, but Emma took it badly.

"So what? I stay here waiting for her to kill my family? To kill my son? Because she almost did it if it weren't for me because you are too weak to fight with her!" The blonde snapped, she was so tired to be the here, the fucking savior, she didn't want it, she just wanted to have a normal day for once, without magic, without problems, without death threats, just peace with her son and her family, just once. She looked at the woman in front of her and swallow hardly, there was tears in her eyes because of her.

"You can get kill! I'm going with you" Regina said trying to hold the tears back, she didn't know why but Emma's words really affected.

"No"

"You need help! Stop being so stubborn!"

"Henry needs you, you are his mother, you have to stay here with him, he wants to live with you so you have to stay alive for him" The blonde said looking down. Regina was silent processing what Emma had said.

"And you don't? He needs you too, you are his mother too Emma. What's this all about?" The savior stayed in silence, she didn't want to talk right now, she just wanted to go to fight but she knew that the brunette wouldn't let her. "Emma? Please talk to me" The brunette approached carefully but the blonde walked backwards away from her. "Look at me" The blonde sighed but looked up, there were tears in her eyes. "Let's go" Regina grabbed her by the arm and went to a dessert hallway so they could have privacy. "What's wrong?"

"Henry wants to live with you, he doesn't want to go back to New York with me" Emma said bitterly.

"Oh"

"Don't get me wrong, I'm glad that he loves you and wants to stay with you" Emma added quickly, she could see the effect of her words in the woman. "It's just…Storybrook is his home Regina but not mine, I tried but…I don't belong here…my parents…they have a new kid now, they don't need me…Henry has you and I don't need to be the Savior anymore…this is no my home Regina."

"Oh my god you really are an idiot" Regina said angry, Emma glared at her. "You have a family who loves you no matter what, you have your parents…they did everything for you, I know that I tried to kill them, I tried to kill you when you were a baby but your father gave his life for you so you could have a better chance, so you could live. We have a son and he needs both of us so you can't run away, not for this, this is your home Emma, here is your family, your friends are here."

"They will forget me the minute that baby born they will forget about me! They want a new chance with a new baby so they can form a new family! I…I will be nobody to them…I can't through that again…I can't…" She began to cry quietly and leaned on the wall, Regina bit her lip and approached to the woman, Emma walked away from her.

"Come here" The brunette said and hugged her, the blonde fought against her but Regina held the grip. "I'm here Emma and I'm not going anywhere" And then the savior breakdown like her son a night ago and Regina stayed there holding her. Emma wrapped her arms in her waist and hugged tightly while the tears fell without control.

"I am here too mom" Henry said and slipped between his mothers, both women smiled and the three of them remained together for a few minutes, Emma was the first of them to pull apart.

"I have to go now" Regina opened her mouth but the blonde was quicker "I have to defeat her and then we will talk"

"About what?" Henry asked curious, he knew that his mothers had a secret between them.

"Emma? Davis is looking for you, he is with Snow." Ruby interrupted before they could answer.

"Come on Henry" The blonde said, she smiled at Ruby and went to her mother's room. "So…you hugged her" The wolf girl grinned and Regina rolled her eyes.

"She was crying, believe it or not I have a heart" Ruby raised an eyebrow and the brunette added "Okay maybe not right now but I changed and you know it."

"You could have your heart if you had given it to me"

"I didn't know I could trust you!" Regina snapped, Tink had said the same thing.

"But you could trust him because of the tattoo? That was stupid and you know it! At least you and I had past, you didn't even know him and you gave him your heart! He could be working with Zelena!"

"He wasn't!" The brunette tried to defend him poorly, she wasn't sure about anything anymore.

"How do you know? How can you be sure?" Ruby asked and Regina stayed in silence, the thoughts of Robin betraying here came back like a punch, she had thought about that many times but he was her soulmate, he wouldn't do that…but he didn't know about that part, about Tink and her fairy dust…he had lost her heart but Roland was in danger, she would do the same for Henry. "Look I know you want a second chance and I want you to be happy, you deserve it Regina but don't be with him just because some fairy dust told you years ago, be with him because you want"

"I…I want to be with him now Red and I really need your support in this" Ruby nodded and Regina hugged her, she was more affectionate now, that's why she was able to hug Emma and didn't die in the process, her friends really help with that, the brunette remembered how bad were the nights at first, nobody could touch her when she woke up screaming and shaking, she used her magic with everyone to keep them away from her. Everyone gave up with her except Ruby, Tink and the Charmings, they stayed there, they hold on everything until she gave up on herself and she went to Zelena to ask her to kill her, she couldn't handle the pain anymore and they came to rescue her, they almost died, Ruby wasn't heal completely but was there, not Robin, just her friends.

"I want a hugged too!" Tink whined and pouted from the other side, Ruby laughed and made space, and the fairy ran toward them. Regina laughed too and Emma's heart stopped for a moment, she had come to tell Regina to stay with Henry when that scene happened in front of her, the blonde had never heard that woman laugh before and it was beautiful, Emma wanted to know what happened last year because Regina had changed so much. The blonde stood there looking at the brunette smiling with a twinkle in her eyes, who was that woman? Where was the serious mayor or the Evil Queen? Why she was feeling happy and sad at the same time? She was happy for her but…Emma bit her lip…she wanted to make her laugh like that, not Ruby, not Tinkerbell and much less Robin. The wolf girl looked up and saw her there, Emma tried to walk away but it was too late.

"Emma! What are you doing there?" And the blonde's heart hurt, Regina's face changed just saw her, there was no trace of the happy woman anymore, it was like the brunette didn't trust her to show her that part of her.

"I…I'm looking for Regina, Henry is waiting for you" The words came out force like if someone else spoke through her mouth. The brunette nodded and went to the hallway, Tink followed her, she still had to find Blue; Ruby stayed looking at her, she tried to seem normal.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah…I'm perfect" Ruby raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms, she didn't believe her "I have to fight with a Zelena, she is powerful, sorry for be a little scared"

"Is not that…you were fine before but you saw us and that change"

"Us" Emma asked trying to look confuse.

"Regina with me and Tink, you were jealous of Tink the other day, I remember that."

"I told you the other night and I tell you now…you are crazy!" Emma said defensively.

"You came back from Regina yelling and insulting Tink! Why? Because they were friend, that's crazy, but you know what? I believe you but something else is bothering you, I don't know if is your parents with the new baby, Henry, Neal, Hook or other reasons but I'm your friend Emma and I know something is wrong so if you don't want to talk about it is okay but don't tell me than I'm crazy" Ruby said and began to walk to the hallway.

"I have no feeling for Regina!"

"I never said that you had" Ruby grinned and Emma groaned.

"Well I haven't" The blonde said again stubbornly.

"I don't care now…Regina asked me to support her relationship with Robin and…"

"What?! You will do it? You are crazy!" Emma interrupted her angry, she didn't want Regina that way but that didn't mean that she wanted to see her with that man.

"What is the problem? She can be with whoever she wants."

"I know that…but Robin? Really? I thought she had better taste."

"Well she likes him and…"

"I thought you didn't like him, she is your friend, you should take care of her not let her go with the first one who appears." Emma interrupted again and Ruby glared her.

"Shut up! She is my friend and she needs me right now and if she wants Robin she will be with him. Why do you care so much?"

"I have no time for this, I have to go" Emma said and Ruby sighed and shook her head, their friends were so stubborn, she should talk with Tink later, now Snow needed her.

* * *

"Okay kid, I have to go now…I love you" The blonde hugged her son tightly and kiss him in the forehead before pulled apart.

"I'll protect him" Regina said hugged Henry and watching how Emma talked with her father before go away. Henry pulled apart and went with Archie and Ruby, the brunette approached to David. "I think someone should go with her…Zelena…she is strong.

"She is not alone, Hook went with her" David answered calmly.

"What? I thought you didn't trust him and what he can do? He has no magic!" The brunette said furious, if that was the plan, it was really stupid and would come out so wrong.

"It was the only person available, I can't go with her"

"I'm going then, the Dark One will kill both of them in a second" David grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"We have to trust Emma. We need you here…if…if something go wrong, she will come here for the baby."

"David…"

"I know Emma would defeat her, I know she can do it" The man said with confidence but Regina didn't feel that way, she knew Emma was powerful but she had so much to learn yet. "Thank you" The brunette looked at him confused. "For helping us last year and even now when you didn't remember…I never told you how much appreciated your help, you saved my life, you saved Ruby's and you help Snow…I know you didn't want to be with us and that she didn't give you a choice but you are family now Regina" David said smiling, he always thought that woman would always be the Evil Queen but he saw how she changed in the enchanted forest, he witnessed the good part in her, the part that Snow knew so well. Regina gave him a small smiled, she wasn't used to this David, they were in good terms but she couldn't call him a friend yet, he was there but no like his wife or Ruby, but he was more than Robin…the brunette frowned, she had to stop thinking like this, Robin was there now.

"David! The baby is coming! Come on!" Whale yelled in the door and the prince ran through the door to be with his wife.

* * *

"Where are you going?!" Regina rushed to him trying to stop him.

"To get my son back" He didn't looked at her, he had a mission.

"You're gonna get yourself kill" The brunette grabbed his arm but he continued walking. "David! Think about that"

"What there is to think about?"

"Don't let him get hurt" Henry interfered worried about his grandfather.

"What's going on here?" Emma arrived with Hook and looked at her father.

"What happen? Did you find Zelena?" He had to know if his son was okay.

"I did… but I couldn't stop her." Emma said feeling guilty.

"She took your brother."

"Because I failed?" The guilt grew more, it was all her fault, Regina was right, she wasn't ready.

"You haven't fail just yet." Hook said but the blonde ignored him.

"Hook is right. Come on!" Charming said and began to walk again.

"No…wait…Zelena took my magic." Emma mumbled avoiding the look of deception in his father's eyes.

"How the hell did that happen?!" Regina asked astonished, the savior was the only one who could defeat her sister.

"It doesn't matter, it just happen." Emma shrugged, she didn't want to tell what happen that would make the situation worst. "We need a new plan"

"We don't have one, you were the only one who could defeat her, you had light magic" Regina said bitterly.

"There has to be another way" The pirate said and the brunette glared him.

"Regina is right, Glinda said that only light magic can hurt her" David agreed.

"You can do it mom" Henry said looking at Regina who just shook her head.

"I can't honey, I tried before but my magic is dark, it doesn't work"

"But you are not evil anymore, you changed, you are good now!" The kid said convinced, he believed in her, he knew she could defeat the wicked witch.

"I'm sorry but I don't think I..."

"He is right" Emma interrupted her and approached "You gave him a True Love kiss, that's light magic!" David nodded happy, Regina could do it.

"See? You can do it mom!" Henry hugged her tightly.

"I think that the boy is right, you are more powerful that you know" Robin appeared behind her and gave her his support. Emma rolled her eyes, he was really creepy, she didn't understand how Regina could smiled him like that.

"We have to hurry. Come on!" David said and walked away, Hook followed him and Robin did the same.

"You go with Snow kid and stay with her" Henry nodded and gave his mothers a hug. Emma began to walk but the brunette stopped her. "We have to go"

"What happen? How did you lost your magic?" Regina asked concerned.

"We don't have time for this" The blonde tried to avoid the question but the queen didn't buy it.

"How did she do it?" The brunette asked again but the savior stayed in silence. "Emma?"

"I kissed Hook…"


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi! How are you? I'm so sorry for the late update but here it is. Here is 4am and I have to get up in two hours but I wanted to finish this chapter and publish it.**

**BlueTigress: thanks :)! I'm really happy that you like the story, hope you like this chapter!**

**Guest: thank for you review! And they will :).**

**WotcherLizzieGinny: Thanks to you for reading :)!**

**KiiMmY: hi, how are you? I'm a girl and I am new in this so I didn't know what a Beta, I looked it up and it could help me. English is not my first language so I tried to read the chapter a few time looking for mistakes but sometimes I can't find it all. Do you have one that you can tell me?**

**If some of you know a Beta can you tell me? **

**Well I leave you with the chapter, I hope you like it and sorry if there are any mistake. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Emma had kissed Hook, she had kissed that pirate…she had lost her magic for him, Regina smiled sadly, now she understood why Emma had talked with him about going back to New York, because she talked with him about Henry, because she trusted him, she was with him, they were dating and that was killing her. She began to walk away, she didn't need this right now, she couldn't think about this but Emma stopped her.

"He was dying, Rumpelstiltskin drowned him, and he wasn't breathing so I had to do save him…"

"With your lips?"

"Yes! I didn't think it was count as a kiss, I didn't think that I would lose my magic."

"Clearly you weren't thinking. You could tried stop him with your magic or save him with your magic instead of kissing him and ruin our chance"

"I…it wasn't Henry" The brunette looked confuse "I can use my magic to save him, I would do anything to save him but with Hook my magic doesn't work, I tried to use it but it didn't work."

"You are not together?" The brunette asked relieved.

"What? No! He likes me but I don't like him, not like that." Emma answered quickly and gave her a reassurance smile.

"That's good…I mean…he is not a good example for Henry" Regina looked the blonde's hand which was still in her arm. "We have to go, we have to stop my sister"

* * *

Zelena smirked looking how her sister suffered. They had the audacity to interrupt her and now they were paying. The Dark One was taking care of the men and she was taking care of Regina, the Savior didn't matter anymore, she hadn't magic so she wasn't a threat anymore. She squeezed her hand tightly and her sister groaned in pain, she was choking and couldn't do anything, her magic was dark and didn't have an effect on Zelena.

"I win little sis, I always win" The wicked witch moved her hand and the brunette crashed into the wall of the barn; she made another move and Regina was in the air choking again. "Do you have some last words? Though I don't think you can really talk, right?" The brunette tried to release but she failed, her magic wasn't enough. Robin tried to come closer to the heart but the Dark One attacked him, Hook went to help but they couldn't do much. Emma moved slowly and took the heart while Rumpelstiltskin was busy fighting with Charming, she showed to Regina but there was no answer, the brunette was giving up. "Goodbye sis" Zelena smirked and closed her hand, the brunette gasped for air but she was dying, she needed white magic and she needed it now. Regina closed her eyes and thought in her son, his first word, his first step, his first smile, how he told her how much he loved her, how much she loved him; she thought in her father too, how he always tried to make her happy even when he was afraid from Cora; she thought in Daniel, her first love, she still loved him and she always would, she began to feel the magic in her but it was weird, it didn't feel like always, she opened her eyes and looked at the blonde who had her heart in her hand and it was glowing. She opened her hands, the last thought was about Emma and then the white magic get out and knocked out Zelena on the floor. Regina fell to the floor and tried to catch her breath, then she approached to her sister.

"I win" She smirked and snatched the necklace and all her power was gone. She took the dagger too and the portal closed. She looked around and smiled, David had the little boy in his arms. "Is he okay?"

"He is fine, thanks" Charming answered smiling. Zelena moved slowly trying to escape but Rumpel stopped her.

"We have some debts to pay…first my son and then you used me like a puppet, you will pay both o of them now" An evil smirked appeared in his face and he dragged her across the floor, he was going to kill her but first she was going to suffer.

"Don't" Regina said holding the dagger. "She will not die today."

"She deserves it! She killed my son, she almost kills yours!" The Dark One tried to use his magic but it didn't work. "What are you doing this? She would kill you without a thought."

"Because I used white magic Rumpel" Regina tried to explain but he interrupted her.

"And what? You are a hero now?" He spat at her with anger.

"No, but I changed, I decided my own destiny now and today she will live"

"She can't change! They gave her that chance before and she didn't take it, she couldn't do it!" The Charming family looked at them not sure about to do. Zelena began to move again trying to escape but Hook stopped her. "What do you want to do with her?"

"I think the sheriff can arrest her for now" Regina looked at Emma who nodded and approached to the woman. "I will give her a second chance"

"And if she fail?"

"I will deal with it by myself" The brunette answered and followed the other "Come on Rumpel" She said with the dagger in her hand. The Dark One glared at her but obeyed.

"Will you kill her?" Robin spoke behind her. "She is your sister"

"Only if I have to…but I don't think it will be necessary, she hasn't magic anymore, she isn't a threat."

"But she is your sister" Robin said with a weird look in his face.

"I never met her before, we didn't grew up together, we…she is not my sister Robin and she tried to kill my son" Regina explained looking ahead to watch Rumpel, she had to be careful.

"I thought you wanted to change, a second chance"

"I changed Robin, if I were still the Evil Queen, she would be dead right now. I want to give her a chance but I will not risk my family; she almost killed your son too."

"I know that…it just…I don't like magic." That was the first time he said that to her and it was awkward but it was necessary, he had to be honest with her.

"Magic is part of my life Robin" Regina stopped walking and looked at the man with a serious look. She had given up her magic for Henry but she wouldn't do that again, the magic came with her, it was who she was and if Robin couldn't accept that…the she couldn't be with him.

"I know. I hate magic because my wife was killed by it…I really like you Regina"

"But?" The brunette interrupted him even she didn't want to know how to end that sentence, this was her second chance to be happy, and it couldn't end that way.

"I will try to accept it, it's going to be hard but you are worth it Regina, I want to be with you" He kissed her softly and she kissed him back but something was wrong, she pulled apart and frowned. "What happen?"

"I need to see Emma!" Robin looked confuse but followed her quickly.

"Why?"

"Because she has my heart" The brunette answered, not knowing how much truth there was in her words.

* * *

"Where are we going? Emma!" Regina asked tiredly, she just wanted her heart back and rest because she was feeling a little weak.

"Here" The blonde answered and point an empty room, the brunette raised an eyebrow "I want to talk with you"

"Now?" Regina sighed, she really didn't have the strength to discuss right now.

"Henry will stay here with you"

"Wha- What?"

"He will stay here with his family. I'll go but I will talk with him every day and we can arrange when he can visit me." Emma explained to a shocked Regina.

"You are leaving him…again"

"I'm doing the best for him, he doesn't want to go to New York so he can stay here"

"You will break his heart! He wants you too!"

"I won't stay here Regina, that's my final decision. I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"Emma…" The blonde shook her head and pulled out her heart.

"This belong to you" The Savior came closer and smiled at her "May I?" Regina nodded and watch how Emma carefully put her heart back in her chest.

"I thought you had lost your magic, when did you get it back?

"I didn't" Emma answer and exited the room leaving a confuse Regina, she needed magic to put her heart back but if she didn't have it, then how did she do it?

* * *

"You failed" Zelena looked up at the voice, a hooded figure was there. She stood up and approached to the bars.

"You are late. Did you get it?" She asked anxious. She needed her necklace, she needed her power.

"Of course I do. It was really easy with a little of your blood. She didn't learn a thing about that." The hooded figure pulled out the necklace and gave it to hear but she couldn't touch it. "What happen?"

"My little sis learn something after all" Zelena said angry "She put a protection spell, I can't touch it"

"And now? I thought you were powerful."

"I am. I can't touch it but I feel the magic inside. Came closer" The hooded figure approached carefully and put the necklace close to her.

"What are you going to do?"

"I need something sharp." The person nodded and searched the sheriff's desk until find a knife.

"Here you go"

"Okay keep the necklace there and don't move" Zelena grabbed the knife and made a cut in her index finger, the blood fell right in the center of the necklace which began to shine.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm asking my last wish" The wicked witch answered and then she tried to feel the magic inside her pendant, a green smoke came out and she smirked. "I always win"

"I don't understand"

"Of course you don't. This will be able to open the time portal, you will go there and changed the past"

"How? I can't control your magic"

"I did a wish dead, when I die, the magic will activate the portal, and you just have to go through it. You have to change things so when you come back I'll be alive." The hooded figure nodded and walked away.

* * *

"He is really cute" Snow said looking at Roland who was eating a piece of cake, Robin was with his men walking around the town searching for more people who used to be a flying monkey .

"Yes he is" Regina said looking at the baby in her arms.

"I was talking about Roland"

"Oh…yes he is really cute too" The brunette agreed with her former enemy.

"Thank you Regina, you saved my son and you saved Charming too." David approached with Henry to the table. "You really have change so…David and I want to asked you something"

"Okay…" The brunette said unsure.

"Will you be his godmother?" David asked just when Emma and Hook arrived, Henry smiled widely at her and she just nodded, she didn't trust her voice right now, it was too much. She looked at the little baby in her arms, he was sleeping, he was so innocent and she would protect him forever. "Great! And now the godfather…Henry will you do the honor?"

"Yes!" The kid answered happily and looked at his mother smiling, she had been right, he had a big family now.

"Can he be the godfather? I mean the baby is his uncle" Emma tried to make a joke but she failed. She didn't understand why her parents didn't ask her, she was the big sister after all.

"Of course he can, he will be great" David said smiling to her grandchild.

"Why do you care love? You will be in New York soon" Hook smirked at her but then notice the look of horror in her eyes, she wasn't looking at him though, her stare was at Henry.

"You…you are leaving? You are leaving me?!" The pain in his voice killed both of her mothers. Emma stayed in silence. "Answer me!"

"Henry honey…" Regina began to say but her son didn't listen.

"Why? I deserve to know why you are leaving me"

"I don't want to leave you Henry, I wasn't going to do that" Emma tried to explained but her son interrupted her.

"What? What do you mean?"

"She was going to take you with her" Regina answered trying to help the blonde, she had been there, she knew how it felt the anger and pain in her son's eyes.

"You knew? And you didn't tell me?" His anger changed towards his brunette mother but before she could answered, he shook his head. "You were going to take me away from here? Storybrook is my home!

"You didn't remember!" Emma tried to defend herself but Henry didn't care, he felt betrayed.

"But you did and you knew that I would wanted to stay here! This is our home"

"Not for me. I talked to Regina and you will stay with her and I'll visit you." Emma said and smiled at him but her son didn't react, he just looked down. "Henry…"

"We are a family, a weird family but…we have to stay together."

"I'm sorry kid but I can't"

"You have to try! Please! We can move to a new apartment, I have been looking and there are some close to my mom's when I'll stay with her."

"I can't do that and you have to understand that Henry" The blonde said firmly trying to stop the conversation.

"Well then go and don't come back! I don't need you in my life Emma!" Henry stood up and ran away trought the dinner's door. David followed quickly.

"Emma…" Snow began to say but her daughter shook her head.

"I have to go" The Savior said with a sad smile, she had to get away from there. Hook tried to stop her but she glared at him, it was his fault. "I want to be alone"

"Give me the baby" Snow said looking at the brunette "I'll watch Roland, go with her"

"She said she wanted to be alone" The pirate interrupted, if he wasn't with Emma, Regina wouldn't be neither.

"I don't care. Go" the brunette nodded and gave her the baby, she approached to Roland and gave him a kiss in his forehead and then she leave.

* * *

"We defeated Zelena…actually Regina did it…she used white magic…"Emma said looking at the grave in front of her "She changed so much Neal and Henry is happy…he loves her so much…he loves her more than me but that's okay…she was there for him always even when he didn't want her…I…I want to go back to New York Neal, I know that you would think that I'm running away but I'm not…my parents have a new baby now, is a boy and really cute but I feel like it was my replacement, they will raise him in peace…I…I don't belong here Neal, I think I never did. Henry will stay here, he said Storybrook was his home, he doesn't want go back to New York and I don't make him, I can't do that, I will see him though, he is my son but I can't stay here" The tears was falling through her face, she whipped them but a new ones fell again. "I just can't"

"Emma" Regina had found her again.

"You were listening?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to intrude…I was worried about you" Regina sighed and move her hand and a blanket appear next to the blonde and she sat there.

"Well you don't have to anymore, I'm going to New York and Henry will stay here with you."

"I know that, you told me that a few times today but I don't want that" Regina said looking at blonde with sad eyes.

"Then what do you want? Because I really don't know" Emma asked angry, the brunette wanted Henry and he was staying, she wanted a second chance and she had it with Robin, Henry had told her that they were dating.

"I want you to stay here, with Henry…and with me" Regina whispered looking at the grave.

"Why?"

"Because I know you can be happy here Emma, with Henry and with your parents" Emma shook her head, that was a lie, she couldn't be happy there, she had to go, she had to leave them now before they leave her. "Why do you want to go? I want the real reason." The blonde looked down ignoring the questions. "Emma…"

"I want to feel something again! I want to feel I belong, that someone chooses me for once"

"And that's is outside? Your parents choose you Emma, they do…"

"You don't understand!" The blonde snapped at her clutching her fists.

"Then explain it to me! Because right now you seem like a coward that always run away"

"Well maybe I am!"

"Emma…" The brunette sighed, that woman was so stubborn and she didn't have the patience to deal with it right now.

"I feel nothing since I came here! I mean…my son appeared out of nowhere and made me come here because his mother was the Evil Queen, I stayed and tried to see if he had a good life, I didn't believe him at first because I thought he was telling me fairy tales but guess what? He almost died because a poison apple" Regina opened her mouth but Emma didn't let her speak "I know you didn't want to hurt him, it was for me…but then I had to fight with a fucking dragon! And when I done with that, I kissed my son and what? I broke a fucking curse and bang! I'm the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming! I'm the fuckin Savior! I didn't have time to process that because a portal took me to the enchanted forest, I almost died again and when I came back, I had what? One day of peace? No, because Cora was here too and she wanted revenge and killed everyone, and then Peter Pan wanted to join the party too, so we had to go to Neverland and saved Henry…I want peace Regina, I didn't have a minute to think about what happened and when I was in New York I had that, I had a family, I had a quiet life…I didn't have to worry about Henry or a curse or something else"

"Of course you didn't because it wasn't true! It was all fake!"

"It didn't feel fake, I was happy for the first time in years" Emma hide her face in her arms, she didn't want to Regina saw her.

"I know…I gave you that memories…I wanted you to be happy but you can't live in that fantasy world anymore Emma, this is your real life and it is not easy, I know that but is worth it." Emma stood up, she didn't want to listen that anymore but the brunette grabbed her arm and turned her around. "Give it a chance" Regina's arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her in a hug; the blonde sighed and hugged her back, she needed this right now, just the two of them. "Stay" The brunette asked in her ear but Emma didn't answer. "Please stay" Regina repeat and hugged tightly.

"I can't" The blonde began to cry again, she wanted to stop time and stay there but she couldn't, she had move on with her life. She pulled apart but Regina didn't let her go. "I have to go" The brunette looked at her but didn't say anything instead she came closer and Emma let her because she really wanted another hug.

"Stay" The brunette whispered and came closer, the blonde didn't answer she was busy staring her lips. "Emma" The Savior closed her eyes, she couldn't stay…she couldn't or could she? She had made a decision and she had to get through it but a pair of soft lips pressed against hers and her mind went blank, it was just a second but it was enough to make her mind spin. She opened her eyes and looked at the woman in front of her who was looking at her in shock. Both woman stayed there looking at each other, neither of them knew what to say. Regina didn't know what was happening to her, she had lost her mind for a second and she had kissed her, it wasn't a proper kiss, she just pressed her lips together but she felt more than with Robin and that scared her. Emma didn't know what to say, she just wanted to grab that woman and kissed her again but she didn't dare to do it, maybe she was a coward after all.

"Regina…" The blonde began to say but didn't know how continue.

"I…" The brunette couldn't finish her sentence because the ground began to shake and a column of light appeared in the distance.

"What the fuck is that?" Emma asked exasperated, she wanted peace.

"I don't know, we have to see" The brunette moved her hand and they disappeared in a purple smoked. They were in the barn again, the light came from there and the queen could feel the magic inside. Emma went to investigate. "Where are you going? Is dangerous!"

"I will try to look what is happening in there" The blonde pointed a hole through they could see. Regina followed her and they looked inside; the portal was open and it was a figure in a corner with Zelena's necklace, they moved trying to get a better look.

"Tinkerbell?" Regina whispered in shock.


End file.
